The Pirate and His Swan
by UsagiEvans1996
Summary: Everyone was hoping that they were done with the stress that came with The Snow Queen, The Queens of Darkness, Rumpelstiltskin but now there is a villain from Killian's past returns along with another villain, and together they are hoping to destroy the Savior. Will they succeed in destoying Killian's happiness? Sequel to My Love
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 _ **Time for Family**_

Emma woke up and realized that she was in her bed. She felt drained of energy. She heard dishes clanging in the kitchen and a few minutes later, Killian came in. He saw that she was awake and walked quickly over to her and sat at her bedside. "Hey, how are you feeling?" Emma smiled and sat up.

"I'm feeling pretty good. A little tired, but okay." she said with a smile. Killian returned the smile. Her face became a little concerned. "How are you feeling Killian?" Killian nodded. "Just fine, I even went to see Whale and he said there was nothing wrong with my heart."

Killian took her hand and held it to his chest. "Regina told me what you did to save my life. Thank you Emma. You saved my life, I wasn't ready to die, ready to let you go." Emma smiled and Killian kissed her hand. "What happened after everything?"

Killian took a deep breath and looked at her. "Well you collapsed and we rushed you to the hospital where you needed a blood transfusion. Then Regina did her best to heal you, but she was only able to age the wounds about three weeks. You can't use any magic right now because you have used a lot lately."

"You are off work on the next week or so. You can't have any stress or magic. For now you just need to rest." Emma sighed and nodded. "How are Henry, my parents?" Killian nodded. "They are okay, they have been here to visit you everyday."

Emma nodded and then thought about it. "Wait, how long have I been asleep? Three days, with all the wounds and the blood loss, Whale didn't want you to be awake after he took the bullets out and everything. He said the pain would be too much for even you." Emma nodded.

Emma looked at his face. "Can you do me a favor?" Killian nodded. "Anything. Can you call my parents and Henry, I don't want them to worry about me anymore than they have to." Killian nodded.

"I'll be right back." He walked out into the kitchen and picked up his phone and called them. He walked back into the room and sat next to her. "They will be here soon." Emma nodded. Soon Mary Margaret, David, Neal, and Henry came into the room. Henry ran over and hugged her tightly. Emma hugged him just as tightly.

Her parents walked over with her baby brother. They all hugged her. "We are so glad you are okay." said Mary Margaret. Emma smiled and they broke apart. Mary Margaret handed Emma her baby brother and she hugged her brother.

"Why don't we move to the living room? There isn't much room in here." said Emma. They all agreed. Killian looked at her. "Can you walk okay?" Emma nodded with a smile. "Yeah, I'll be right there." Killian nodded.

They all walked out of the room. Emma moved her sore body to the edge of the bed. She went to stand and a shooting pain shot through her injured leg. She hissed in pain. **'Get over it Emma.'**

She walked over to the dresser, using it to brace her up. She walked into the living room, ignoring the searing pain in her leg. She sat down at the table with her family. "So what else have I missed?" she asked.

"Well, not much really, Gold is still holed up in Zelena's, and Cruella is still in the cell where you left her." Emma nodded. "So he hasn't come near any of you?" They all shook their heads. Emma nodded.

"Good." Killian took her hand. "I don't know about all of you, but I am still extremely furious with the crocodile." Emma agreed. "I am angry for what he put all of you through. And the fact that Killian was killed." said Emma.

Killian nodded. "I hate him for what he did to you." he said looking at Emma. Gold sat a the table in the kitchen watching the rain fall. He was disgusted with himself for what he had done. He couldn't even look Belle in the eye.

He sighed and walked to the window. He heard a creak. He turned to a soaked Killian. "Pirate." said Gold. Killian walked over, grabbing Gold by the throat and pushing him into the wall.

"Let's get something clear crocodile, if you ever do anything to hurt Emma or Henry again, I will not hesitate to use dreamshade again. And I will make sure that you are on the other of the town line so the poison will spread, and you can't stop it. I will not let you hurt my family again. That woman and that boy are my life now. Just be warned."

He let Gold go, he looked at Killian. "I can tell that you love Ms. Swan and Henry. You look at them like I used to look at Milah and Bae." Killian nodded. Gold breathed deeply. "You are all right. Bae would be disappointed in the man that I have become, the man I still am." Killian nodded.

"Aye, he would be. But that doesn't mean that you can't still fix the damage that you have done. Now, I will always hate you, and I think that Emma and Henry will always be angry with you, but I am willing to call a truce. I will not pursue you. And you will not pursue me. Deal?" Killian held out his hand.

Gold looked at him and nodded, shaking his hand. Killian nodded and headed home. He came in and realized that Emma had fallen asleep on the sofa. Killian smiled and picked her up and carried her in the room and laid her on the bed, laying with her. Emma woke up early the next morning and went to get up.

Emma hissed in pain and looked at Killian, worrying that she woke him up. She breathed a sigh of relief and limped badly into the kitchen. She grasped the counter in pain. She breathed, trying to breathe through the pain.

Killian woke up and saw that he was alone. He became worried and walked into the kitchen and saw Emma. "Emma! You shouldn't be up! You're still too injured." Emma scoffed, brushing off the wounds.

"I'm fine Killian." She took a step and her bad leg gave out, Killian catching her. "See? You still need to rest a little." Killian picked her up and walked her over to the sofa, setting her down lightly. Emma shook her head.

"I'm sorry, I always brush off my wounds, I don't like to be a burden on people." Killian scoffed and sat next to her. "You are not a burden on anyone. You have been gravely injured and you just need to rest a bit. You have to stay off your leg." Emma nodded and sighed.

"Fine. I won't walk on it unless I have to." Killian chuckled and kissed the side of her head. "When you are feeling a lot better, we will finally have that date on the ship." Emma smiled and nodded. "Where did you go? You were gone for a while."

Killian nodded. "I went to Zelena's and talked to the crocodile. I told him that he needed to stay away from you and Henry. I won't have him hurting my family again." Emma looked at Killian with a smile. Killian looked at her.

"What?" Emma shook her head. "You called us your family." Killian smiled. "Of course I did. You and Henry are my family." Emma smiled and laid her head on his shoulder.

"And he said that he wouldn't harm you again. He also agreed with what everyone said about Bae being disappointed. I also told him that it wasn't too late to change who he was. We also called a truce."

Emma nodded. "I'm proud of you Killian. I seriously thought that the next time you saw Gold, you would kill him." Killian nodded and looked at her. "I wanted to. But then I thought about my promise to you. I promised that I wouldn't pursue him any longer. And I want to do right by you."

Emma smiled and nodded. "I'm proud of you Killian." Killian smiled and they leaned in to kiss. Killian put his chin on the top of her head. "I love you Emma." Emma looked up with a smile. "I love you too."

They cuddled up together. Emma looked outside. The sky was blue, the sun was shining and the water was calm. She looked at Killian. "Killian? Can you take me to the water?" Killian smiled and nodded.

He picked her up and carried her to the beach and sat her in the sand, the water touching her toes. She closed her eyes and just enjoyed the sun on her face, and the cool salt water. Killian sat next to her and smiled.

"You really enjoy the sea don't you?" he asked. Emma opened her eyes and looked at him and smiled. "Yeah, it's calming. I really understand why you love it so much." Killian smiled. Emma laid her head on his shoulder, he laid his head on hers.

"I really think there is some pirate in you Swan." Emma giggled and nodded. She looked at his crystal blue eyes. "Me too." Killian smiled and kissed the side of her head. They sat there on their beach and just listened to the small waves hit the rocks and the sand.

"Finally, we have time to just relax, without anything getting in the way." Emma said with a smile. Killian chuckled and nodded. "Yes, like I said, we nee to enjoy these moments of peace." Emma nodded and shut her eyes. Killian rubbed up and down her arm.

He looked down and saw a faint scar that goes to her elbow. "Is this from my hook?" Emma raised her head and looked at him and nodded. "Yeah, but you can barely see it." Killian sighed loudly. Emma looked straight into his eyes.

"I bet you have a scar from when I stabbed you. Like you said, don't feel bad for something you had control over." Killian looked at her and nodded. "You're right." Emma smiled. "What do you want for lunch?" asked Emma.

Killian shrugged his shoulders. "Something I can make. You still shouldn't be on your feet yet." Emma rolled her eyes. "I'm injured, not dead." said Emma. Killian nodded. "Yeah I know. But I just want you to rest. You are always taking care of everyone. Let someone take care of you for a change."

Emma sighed. "Fine. Let's just order take out." she said. They ordered from Granny's and they ate in the living room while watching a movie. "This is what the world sees pirates? This 'Captain' Sparrow is pathetic!" said Killian. Emma busted out laughing.

"It's just a movie Killian." Killian looked from the screen to her. "Really, is this how the world sees us? This is pathetic! And not true!" Emma laughed and nodded. "I know what a real pirate is. I'm dating one." said Emma with a smile.

Killian smiled. A dark shadow came from the shade of a tree. The figure looked at the couple laughing and enjoying themselves. "Don't worry Hook, you will lose your happiness again. Soon you will no longer have anything to live for. The Dark One will be the least of your worries. He is nothing compared to what I have planned for your precious Savior."

He backed away. Gold sat at the window and he heard a knock on the door. He walked to the door and opened it. It was Belle. "What are you doing here Belle?" Belle looked at him. "I wanted to check and see how you are. I was worried about you."

Gold shook his head. "I'm okay Belle. You don't need to bother yourself with my well being." Belle sighed. "Rumple, I meant what I said. I do still love you. But I just need some time. So much has happened these past few weeks."

Gold nodded, tears filling his eyes. "I love you so much Belle. But I think it's best that you stay away from me. I am noting more than a beast." Belle shook her head. "There is still a chance to change who you are. And I want to be there to help you."

Gold looked at her and nodded. Belle hugged him tightly. "I love you Rumple so much." Gold clutched her to him. "I love you too Belle so, so much." He cried into her shoulder. Emma had fallen asleep on Killian's lap.

He smiled and decided to head to bed. He carried her in and he closed his eyes with her in his arms, feeling so lucky that he could hold the woman he loved, the woman he wanted to marry in his arms. He nuzzled into her hair. "Good night darling. I love you so much." he closed his eyes.

 _ **I know that this is the same first chapter...But I was having some serious problems with continuing this story. I am trying my best to write this sequel. I am keeping Blackbeard as a villain, but I am also throwing in another one. So please let me know what you want. If you guys have any ideas, please let me know. I am open to suggestions. Thanks so much guys!**_ _ **Let me know what you think! If I get up to 2 reviews, I will post the next chapter. Thanks guys!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 _ **Remember those perfect moments because in a moment they could disappear**_

Weeks went by and Emma was doing much better. She still had a slight limp, but she went back to being the Sheriff of her town and practicing magic with Regina. She was feeling good. Killian had gotten a job bringing in fish. It wasn't much, but he was on his ship, and he was on the sea.

Robin found an old building and opened at pub. Regina was mayor of Storybrooke again after Mary Margaret stepped down. David was Emma's deputy. Henry spent most of his time watching Roland, which he didn't mind.

He and the young boy got close. Henry was starting to look at Roland at a little brother. Cruella was kept in the cellar at Zelena's. They made sure there was no way that she could get out herself. Gold spelled the cellar.

When Cruella was to be fed, Gold sent food to her with his magic. Gold then returned to his shop and alongside Belle he ran his shop again. He had called a meeting and apologized to everyone. They all accepted his apology.

With Belle's help he was getting better. He returned the real dagger to her. They were working on their marriage. Belle was able to convince Gold to return home with and Emma were getting closer if that was even possible. When they weren't working, Killian was teaching her how to sail the Jolly Roger. Emma was really enjoying herself.

There were no villains and no drama around and she was able to spend time with her family. Killian also got more courage to ask Emma to marry him. Emma was at her desk in the office when Killian came in carrying a bag. "I brought you some lunch. Grilled Cheese with onion rings."

Emma smiled, getting up from her desk and giving him a kiss. "Thank you." Emma sat behind her desk and Killian sat next to it. "So, how is your new job treating you?" asked Emma. Killian shrugged.

"It's alright I guess. I would rather have a job that allowed me to see you all day, but I am on the Jolly every day so I can't complain." Emma chuckled. "So, what's going on with the Sheriff of our fine town?" he asked with a smirk.

"Well, nothing but paperwork, I sent dad home because it was nothing but paperwork." Killian nodded. He looked at the clock on the wall. "Well my break is over, I need to head back." Emma smiled and nodded.

"Goodbye." Killian placed a light kiss on her cheek. Emma smiled. "Love you." she said. Killian smiled. "Love you too." He walked out and Emma busied herself with paperwork. Killian was able to get off early.

He headed to the house and wrote a note and laid it on Emma's pillow. 'Tonight is the night. I am going to ask her to marry me.' He walked out of the house and walked to his ship to get it ready for their date.

Emma got off around 6 and she drove home. She walked into their room and saw a note on her pillow. She picked it up. 'Meet me at the Jolly at 8. Dress nice. love you, Killian.' Emma smiled at the note and she jumped in the shower.

She put her hair into a nice bun and she put on a strapless red dress. She looked at herself in her mirror. She took a deep breath and drove to the piers. She got out and walked to the ship.

The ship was covered in candles. She gasped in awe, the candles lit up the pirate ship. "Welcome love." She looked over and saw that Killian was in a nice black buttoned down shirt, black pants, and even black dress shoes replaced his pirate boots.

She looked at him in shock. Killian smiled. "You look beautiful my Swan." Emma blushed slightly and smiled. "And you look very handsome." Killian smiled. He took her arm and guided her up to the ship. In the middle of the deck was a table and chairs.

There were two plates of fettuccine alfredo, two wine glasses and an expensive bottle of wine. Killian pulled out her chair and pushed her in. He poured her a glass of wine. "This is beautiful Killian."

Killian smiled as they ate. "Anything for you Emma." Emma smiled. Killian reached into his pocket and pulled out the little velvet box. "Emma?" Emma looked up. Killian took a deep breath.

"I know that you are the woman that I want to be with for the rest of my life. You saw the man behind the mask. You saw more to me than just a pirate." Emma smiled. Killian got up and kneeled in front of her.

"I haven't had so much love for one person, than the love I hold for you. You are my reason for living, my happy ending." Killian opened the box. "Emma Swan, will you marry me?" Tears filled her eyes and she gasped as she looked at the ring.

"Yes!" Killian smiled and picked her up and swung her around the deck. He set her down, putting the ring on her finger. They leaned in and kissed each other. "I love you Killian, so much." Killian smiled with love.

"I love you too Emma." They kissed again. Emma looked at the black ring with red stones. "This ring is beautiful." Killian smiled. "It was my mother's. She gave it to me and told me to give it to the woman I was destined to be with. You." Emma looked up at him. Tears filled her eyes. She hugged him.

They returned to the table and finished their dinner. After that a song started to play. It was the music that they danced to when Emma and Killian waltzed together. Killian walked over to her and held out his hand.

"May I have the honor Princess Emma?" Emma smiled and took his hand. "Of course." They started to dance across the deck. The man from the shadows watched the couple dance across the deck.

"Soon Hook, soon you will never be happy again." he backed away into the shadows. They gazed into each other's eyes as they swayed. Emma was beyond happy. She was now engaged to the man that she knew she was destined to be with.

The music stopped and they looked into each other's eyes. Emma smiled lovingly. A slight breeze was felt. Emma just gazed at Killian. "Sometimes I wished we lived in a world that still had balls. I would love to see you in that dress again." said Killian with his flirty smile.

Emma giggled. "Oh, so my pain is still a cross you're willing to bear again?" Killian chuckled. "To see you in those clothes again, yes." Emma giggled and kissed him. Killian smiled. "But you also look amazing in this dress. There are times that I like the dresses of this era."

Emma giggled, Killian laughing alongside her. "Shall we return home? I now realize that having the date tonight wasn't such a good idea." They both looked up at lightning struck the sky.

Emma laughed and looked at his face. "So we get a little wet, it won't hurt us." Killian smiled. They sat on the steps of the deck. "Killian, can I ask you something?" Killian nodded. "This ring, was it ever worn...by Milah?"

Killian shook his head. "It just didn't feel right giving it to her. I mean I loved her, but she wasn't the woman that I was destined to be with." Emma smiled. She laid her head on his shoulder. Thunder rumbled. "Maybe we should get to your car before you get wet."

Emma chuckled and nodded. "Okay." She got up and held out her hand. Killian took it with a smiled and they walked toward her car. Rain began to fall and Killian took off his leather jacket quickly, holding it over both of their heads.

They laughed as they still got soaked. They drove home and walked in. They both grabbed a hot shower and changed. They laid on the bed in each other's arms. Emma sighed contently. Killian kissed the top of her head.

They fell asleep that night without a care in the world. Emma woke up early the next morning and looked at her left hand. Her engagement ring glistened in the sunlight. She smiled at it. This was perfect, she was engaged to the man that she loved.

The alarm went off and they both got up to start their day. Emma started the coffee and set two glasses out. They drank their coffee and headed to work. Hours passed and Emma was busying herself with paperwork. David came in.

"Hey Emma." Emma looked up. "Hey dad." David smiled and looked at Emma. His brow creased when he looked at her hand that laid on her desk.

"Emma?" Emma looked up. "Yeah? What is that on your finger?" Emma looked at the ring. 'Shit!'

"Ummmmmm...Well Killian proposed to me last night." David looked at him with a frown. "He proposed to you?" Emma nodded. David sighed. Mary Margaret came in holding baby Neal. She looked at her husband's unhappy face.

"What's the matter?" asked Mary Margaret. David took a deep breath. "Your daughter is engaged." Mary Margaret looked from David to Emma's finger. "Wow." She said in shock.

Emma stood up. "Dad, why does it bother you? I thought you like Killian." David looked at her and nodded. "I do, it's just that we just found you, and now we have to lose you again." Emma looked at him with sympathy.

"I will always be your daughter. And it's not like I'm leaving the town. I will still be here. You will still have your daughter." David smiled and he hugged her. They broke apart. "Why don't we grab a bite to eat?"

Killian brought the ship into port. "Well, well, well, I never thought that you would be just bringing in fish for this pathetic town." Killian stopped dead in his tracks and turned. There stood Blackbeard.

"What the bloody hell are you doing here?" He laughed. "I want my ship back. I traded you your ship for the magic bean that got you to that pathetic woman of yours." Killian's blood boiled. "Don't speak of her that way. You didn't even use the Jolly after it was sealed.

He rolled his eyes. "It is the fastest ship in all the known realms. You always say that you are a man of your word. Prove it. Give me back the ship. One ship for one magic bean. That was the deal."

Killian sighed. "Is the life of that pathetic woman worth this ship?" Killian looked at him. "For the last time, do not call her that!" Blackbeard rolled his eyes. "Whatever. What is it going to be?"

Killian looked at the ship. "Killian?" Killian's head turned quickly to the sound of Emma calling his name. He looked back at Blackbeard. He looked at him with a wicked smile. "Don't you dare."

Blackbeard elbowed him in the face. Killian hit the deck. He jumped up and ran off the ship and came face to face with Emma. "Killian? Are you alright?" Killian looked at her with fear. She looked a his face, it was full of blood.

Emma took a tissue and put it up to his bleeding nose. Killian looked around frantically. Emma pulled his face to look at her. "What's the matter? What has got you so spooked?" Killian looked around the dock and then back down at her.

"Nothing love, nothing." Emma looked at him and he could tell that she knew that he was lying. "Really? Because you look paler than a ghost. What's the matter? What happened?" Killian shook his head. "Don't worry about it." He held the tissue to his bleeding nose.

Emma sighed. "Fine, let's go home." Killian nodded and followed her to the car. They got in and she drove to the house. They walked in. They sat at the kitchen table, soon Killian's nose stopped bleeding.

"What happened?" asked Emma. Killian sighed. "I said it was nothing." Emma looked at him. "So your nose just magically started to bleed?" Killian rolled his eyes and he looked at her.

"I'm fine Swan. That's all. I'm fine." Emma sighed and shook her head as she got up. "Whatever you say." Killian sighed and laid his head on the table.

Blackbeard walked through the wet grass and walked up the stairs to a front door. He opened the door. He looked around the little house. He walked over to the sofa and sat down, putting his wet, muddy boots on the coffee table.

"Well by all means, just make yourself at home." He turned. "I planned on it. Trust me I don't want to be here." The woman rolled her eyes.

"So when can we strike? I want that ship and that damn pirate to suffer. I know you do, trust me I want to, along with the Savior. But we must be careful."

She walked into the room. "No one knows that I am still alive, and I want that advantage." said Zelena, her red hair resting on her shoulder. She grinned a sinister grin.

Let me know what you guys think! Like I said if you guys have any ideas for this sequel, please lt me know! Two more reviews and another Chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 _ **Secrets can be deadly**_

Killian woke up and left Emma sleeping in the bed. He walked to the bathroom. He had a giant bruise covering his face from yesterday. He sighed and splashed water on his face. Emma woke up and realized she was alone.

She got up and headed to the kitchen to make some coffee. She sat at the kitchen table as Killian came out. "Morning." she said. Killian looked up. "Morning Swan." he said as he sat across from her.

They were quiet for a moment. "Are you ready to talk about what happened yesterday?" Emma asked. Killian scoffed, rolling his eyes. "No. I told you it was nothing." Emma nodded. "Yes, and I know that you are lying."

Killian shook his head. "No, I'm not." he said, getting up. Emma got up and followed him to the coffee maker. "Yes, you are. You have never been like this. You have always told me everything. Why all the sudden are you keeping secrets from me?"

Killian looked at her. "Well you would know everything about keeping things from people wouldn't you Swan." Emma looked at him in shock. "Once again you are thinking of the whole thing with Ingrid. Well you know what? Forget it. If you don't want to tell me, I don't care. You want to keep secrets from me, then fine."

Emma grabbed her jacket and walked out of the house. Killian sighed angrily and sat at the table with his head in his hand. **'Swan, don't you get it? I don't want to tell you, because I fear that you will leave me for what I have done.'**

Killian sighed and headed to the Jolly. He came on board and headed to his cabin. He came back up and walked to the wheel and looked at the water. "You know, I think that it's a insult to this beautiful vessel, that you only use it for bringing in fish and taking little trips for a few days." Killian turned.

"I am not in the mood. You need to go." Blackbeard laughed. "You are pathetic. You have given up the life of a pirate just so you could slave for a pathetic little town? You are so soft." Killian looked at him in anger.

"I am warning you, leave now." Blackbeard looked at him with a smile. "Is that a threat?" Killian laughed. "A promise." Blackbeard laughed out loud. "You don't scare me Hook. Or wait, what should I call you now? You don't even have a hook anymore." Killian rolled his eyes.

He unsheathed his sword and aimed it at him. Blackbeard scoffed. "You really want to do this? You want to lose your hand again?" Killian didn't move. Blackbeard shrugged and nodded. "Fine." He unsheathed his and they started to fight on the deck.

"You seem to be a little out of practice there captain." said Blackbeard. "Never. I may not attack the innocent, but I will always be good with this weapon." They continued fighting. They were equally matched.

Blackbeard saw an opportunity and he tripped Killian. He went to stab Killian and Killian blocked it. Blackbeard was pushing his sword against Killian's. Killian was using all his strength to keep that blade away from his throat.

Blackbeard smiled. "I'm impressed. For being out of commission for so long, you were able to fight me. But maybe after I'm done with you, I'll go after that woman of yours. What's her name? Emma? Or maybe her precious son?"

Killian could only see red and he pushed Blackbeard off of him and was fighting even more fiercely. "You will NOT TOUCH my family!" Killian yelled was he delivered blow after blow, every one blocked.

"Oh, did I hit a nerve?" Blackbeard said with a smug grin. Killian disarmed him and aimed his sword under Blackbeard's chin. Blackbeard smiled. "Well done Jones. Now go ahead, kill me. Deliver the finishing blow. Go ahead."

Killian really wanted to. He wanted to end Blackbeard. He wanted to make sure that he could keep Emma safe, and Henry. But he knew he couldn't. He was better than this. "No." He said. He took his blade from his chin and sheathed it.

Blackbeard smiled and brought a dagger from his boot. He came up behind Killian and stabbed him in the ribs. Killian grunted out. "Still weak as ever. Now I think I will pay a visit to your beloved Savior." He pushed Killian to the ground and he left. Killian grunted from the pain. He took his phone from his pocket.

 _ **"Hello?"**_

"Swan! I need you to listen to me! There is someone that is coming after you! I need you to get to the Jolly. Please."

 _ **"Wait, you're not making any sense."**_

"Please just get to the Jolly. I need your help."

 _ **"I'll be right there."**_

Killian opened his shirt and put pressure on his wound. He yelled out in pain. Emma put her phone down and looked at her father. "What's up?" David asked.

"I need you to stay here really quick. Killian needs me to got to the ship, but he sounds like he's hurt." David nodded. "Man, can't that pirate ever stay out of trouble?" asked David. Emma ran to her car. She drove to the docks.

"Killian?" Emma yelled as she ran on the docks to the Jolly. She ran up the plank and found Killian on the deck. "Oh my God! Killian." She ran over to him and sat by his side. "What the hell happened?" she asked.

Killian was wincing. She moved his hands from the wound. "Hang on." Emma put her hand on his wound and she closed it up. Killian started to breathe a little easier. "Thanks love." he said. Emma nodded. She brushed his bangs from his forehead. "What the hell happened? And if you say nothing, so help me, _**I**_ will stab you."

Killian sat up a little. "Where you followed? Where you approached by anyone?" Emma looked at him in confusion. "What are you talking about? What is going on?" Killian looked up and pushed Emma behind him very quickly.

"Oh please, don't let me interrupt." said Blackbeard. Killian stood up with Emma still keeping her behind him. "So this is the famous Emma Swan. The woman who was able to make Captain Hook go soft. And also the Savior."

Emma came up from behind Killian. "And who the hell are you?" asked Emma. "I am Edward Teach. But people know me as Blackbeard." Emma nodded. "And what the hell do you want?" Blackbeard laughed.

"It's not what I want. It's what someone else wants." Emma laughed. "So you are just a little messenger?" asked Emma. He laughed. "You are a little spitfire. I like that." He looked at Killian. Killian was angry and he was nervous.

He didn't want Blackbeard anywhere near Emma. "You just made this much easier Jones. I have you both right where I need you." Killian looked in confusion. Suddenly they felt very lightheaded and they both collapsed on the ground.

Zelena came in from the shadows. "Come on, we need to get back to the house before people start to look for them." Blackbeard nodded. Emma woke up and they both were in cells. Killian was still unconscious.

Emma looked around and noticed that they were both shackled to the wall. Emma knew exactly where they were. "You have got to be kidding." She heard a laugh. "Believe it darling." said Cruella with an evil smile.

"Welcome to hell Savior. And this time, you won't be saved. You will finally be dead." She walked out of the cellar. She tried to unshackle herself, but no luck. And there was a spell that kept her form performing magic.

 **'Shit, what the hell are we going to do?'** She heard a groan and she looked over. "Killian? Are you okay?" Killian groaned and looked around. "Where the hell are we?" He asked looking around.

"We are in the cellar, at Zelena's. Killian looked around frantically. "What the hell happened?" he asked. "We were spelled and we were brought here." Killian sighed angrily. Emma looked at him.

"What is going on Killian? What the hell happened? And why is that damn pirate so interested in me?" Killian sighed and looked at her.

"I don't think he's interested in you, so much as he wants to hurt me. He knows that you are my love and he wants to hurt me by hurting you." Emma nods. "Okay, but why?" Killian sighed.

"Well, when I was still all for the death of the crocodile, I wouldn't let anything stop me. A young girl named Ariel, came with me when my ship was taken by him. When I found him, I fought for my ship. But we also learned that he marooned the young lass' prince on an island. But I didn't care. I made him walk the plank. I thought he drowned." He look down in shame.

Emma nodded. "Why are you looking so scared?" Killian looked at her. "Because there are things of my past that I am not proud of, and I fear that once you learn of them, you will leave me."

Emma chuckled. "Is that why you have been acting weird today?" Killian nodded. "Killian, look at me." He looked up. "I love you for who you are. Everyone has a past. I love for who you are. Nothing will ever change that. You are the man that I love, and the man I am going to marry."

Killian smiled a little. "Sometimes I wonder how a heart like yours could love someone with a heart like mine." Emma smiled. "That's what true love is." Killian smiled. "Ugh, I can't stomach this disgusting love shit."

They looked and there stood Cruella. She smiled at Emma. "I love what our new visitors have for you." She said, looking at Emma. Emma rolled her eyes. "Please, a pirate and you don't scare me. I have faced far worse than you."

Cruella frowned and took a gun from her coat. Emma rolled her eyes. "Please Cruella, do something a bit more original. Cruella smiled. "You want something else?" She opened the cell door and walked into her cell.

She crouched down in front of Emma. She took a knife and dipped it in a sticky looking black substance. She smiled as she looked at the couple. "Blackbeard took the liberty of visiting your desk Jones. And he found a rather interesting liquid in a bottle."

Killian's eyes widened. "Don't worry darling, it's been diluted with magic, but trust me, Emma will not enjoy a moment of this." Emma rolled her eyes. "Go for it." Killian looked at her like she was crazy.

"Swan, shut up!" Killian yelled. She looked at him. Cruella took the knife and made a small cut in Emma's arm. "No! Leave her be!" Killian begged. "Enjoy your next few hours Savior." Cruella walked off. Emma looked at Killian.

"Killian, I'm fine." Killian shook his head. "You won't be soon. She cut you with a blade that was dipped in dreamshade."

 _ **Two more reviews and I will post the next chapter! I hope you enjoyed it!**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 _ **Ding Dong the Witch is back Part 1**_

Emma breathed deeply as the diluted dreamshade went through her body. "Emma? How are you feeling?" Emma nodded and looked at Killian with a smile. "I am fine. I just feel a little hot that's all."

Killian looked at her with worry. He could see that the poison was spreading. And even though it was diluted with magic, it was only a matter of time before Emma was in excruciating pain. Cruella looked at Killian with a cruel smile.

"How does it feel watching your little girlfriend struggle?" Killian looked at her with anger. "Know this witch, when I get free, you will regret doing this to her. I will make your life so much more unbearable, that staying in this cell would have felt like you were in luxury." Cruella laughed.

"I would love to see that." She turned and walked up the stairs, locking the door behind her. Killian could hear her cackling. Killian looked over at Emma, who had fallen asleep, sweat coated her face.

 **'I have to get Emma out of here! If I don't, she'll die in a matter of days!'** David waited at his desk at the station and was getting very worried. Emma should have been back by now. Or at least she should have called. He drove to the docks and walked to the Jolly.

"Emma? Killian?" he called as he walked up the plank. He pulled his phone out and called Emma. He heard ringing. He walked over and saw her phone laying next to a small puddle of blood. David started to panic. Where was his daughter? Where was Killian?

He decided to head to Gold's for help. He ran in the shop. Belle and Gold looked up. "David, what's the matter?" asked Belle. "Something's happened to Emma. She went to the docks to help Killian and there's blood and her phone on the ship."

David looked at Gold. "Is there any way that you could help me find her? Please? I just want to know where she is." Gold nodded and came up with a small bottle of liquid. "This is what I used to find Bae. This should help find her."

David ran to his truck and grabbed her jacket she kept in his truck. Gold pours the liquid on it. Nothing happens. Gold looked at it with confusion. David looked up at him. "What is it?" Gold shook his head.

"It's not working. I don't understand. It has never failed to work before." Gold said. David bowed his head. Gold looked at Belle then at David. "Wherever Emma is, it's somewhere where her magic is cut off.

Henry then comes in the shop. They turn. "Henry, what is it?" asked David. "Nothing, mom and Killian were supposed to pick me up because mom, Robin, and Roland wanted to take a vacation and they left a few hours ago."

David nodded. "Is everything okay?" asked Henry. David sighed and looked at Henry. "Emma, and Killian are missing. She was called to the Jolly and neither her or Killian can be found." Henry looked in shock.

"What? Where are they?" asked Henry. David turned to look at Henry. "I don't know. The spell that we usually use to find people isn't working. Wherever your mother is, she's in a place where her magic is cut off." said Gold.

Henry looked down at the floor. "Where do we begin to look for them?" asked Henry. David looked at Henry with hopelessness. "I don't know Henry." Henry nodded. Killian is struggling to free himself.

He looked over at Emma, who was struggling to breathe. "Love? Emma? Please say something." Emma's eyes opened. She looked over at Killian with a smile. "I'm still here Killian. And I am okay." Killian shook his head. "No you're not, you are struggling to breathe, and you have a fever." Emma shook her head.

"I'm fine." Killian just looked at her slight smile **. 'I know you're not. But I am going to do everything, and anything it takes to save you.'** Cruella walked into the house and sat on the sofa. She looked at Zelena, who was staring out the window.

"It will only be a matter of time before those bothersome fools come looking here for the Savior. We need something to keep them out." Cruella smiled. "There was a spell that Gold used to keep them out."

Zelena looked at Cruella with a smile. "Show me." David looked at a map. "There has to be somewhere that is still in town that can cut off magic. Gold looked up as realization hit him. They all look at him.

"There is only one place I can think of right now." Realization hit David as well. "Zelena's Farmhouse." David raced out of the shop, Henry following close behind. Gold turned and looked at Belle. "Stay here Belle." Belle shook her head.

"No, I'm not leaving your side again. I'm coming with you." Gold sighed and nodded. Zelena just finished the spell that kept everyone out. They all arrived. Gold walked toward the house and was thrown back.

"Rumple!" Belle yelled, helping him up. Gold walked up and touched it slightly. "There's a magic barrier around here." He focused and tried to break it. He was shocked. "This is the barrier I put up when I captured Emma." He said.

Belle looked at him. "But Emma broke it. How could it still be up?" Gold walked over to the barrier. "Because someone else put the spell up. Cruella walked onto the porch and looks at the group.

"Looking for someone?" she said with a smile. "How the hell did you get out?" Gold demanded. "There is no one that can break you out except me or Emma. And I know damn well neither of us would let you out." said Gold with gritted teeth.

Cruella shrugged. "An ally allowed me to be free." She looks past Gold to Belle. "Oh, you don't trust yourself alone, so you need to have your little peasant girl to come with you to hold your hand? So pathetic Gold."

Cruella said with a laugh. "Or is it that the girl doesn't trust you?" Belle just took his hand. "Came back for more?" Cruella asked, pulling a gun out. Gold pushed Belle behind him. David walked to the barrier. "Where the hell is my daughter?" He yelled. "She's enjoying the cell I occupied. Along with her little pirate."

Killian raised his head when he heard David demand to know where Emma. He looked over at Emma with hope. "Emma, your father is here! We need to yell, let him know that we're here!" Emma shook her head.

"No matter how loud we yell, he won't hear us. I tried when I was imprisoned down here." Killian shook his head. "David! Can you hear us!? Bloody hell Jones, shut the hell up!" They looked up to see Blackbeard sitting there.

"What the hell do you want?" he yelled. Blackbeard laughed. "I was sent to see how the Savior was doing." He looked at Emma. "Oh, it looks like the dreamshade is spreading. She would be happy to know. Who?" asked Emma.

Blackbeard laughed. "Sorry, can't tell you." Emma was fighting to get free. "That's right, struggle. That will make the poison spread faster." Killian looked over. "Swan, stop moving." Killian looked at Blackbeard.

"What are you going to do to Killian?" asked Emma. Blackbeard smiled. "Well, I am going to take his ship again, and then I don't know. I might kill him, I might not." David hit the barrier with his fists. Cruella just laughed.

"Who are you protecting!?" David yelled. There was another laugh. "Oh, come on, don't say that you have forgotten me?" Zelena asked, walking on the porch with a smile. Gold gasped in pure shock. David backed up. Zelena walked across the grass to the end of the barrier.

"Gold, nice to see you." She looked at David. "You are in luck, I no longer want your youngest. But your oldest, she interests me. She is stronger than Gold is. And that is power I want." Gold shook his head.

"How the hell are you alive?" Zelena smiled and looked at him and Belle. "When the portal opened, after I was killed, I went with the Savior and the pirate to the past. There I rested, and built up my power. Then I returned to the present. And this time, I want the power of the Savior. And I will succeed."

Gold shook his head. "You can't. You are no match for Emma. As you said, she's stronger than me." Zelena laughed. "Trust me, I took precautions. Like making sure that she couldn't really fight me off." Zelena said with a smile.

She looked at David. "You remember a little thing called dreamshade." David's eyes widened. "Oh, don't worry, I didn't give her enough to die, but enough for her to be a little bit drained." She turned toward the cellar.

"Oh Edward, could you be a dear and bring them up?" Blackbeard opened their cells. Killian's wrists were shackled behind his back. He picked Emma up by the arm and he dragged them up the steps. He threw them both to the ground. "Mom! Killian!" yelled Henry.

They all fought to break the barrier. Emma looked up as Zelena crouched down. "Hello Emma." Emma struggled. Killian struggled to get over to her. "Zelena! Leave her be!" Killian yelled. Zelena looked at him with a cruel smile.

She looked at the group. "Now, I will succeed where even the Dark One failed. She took her hand and plunged it into Emma's chest. Emma screamed. "NO!" Killian yelled. Zelena smiled and ripped it from Emma's chest.

"I could control the Dark One with the dagger, now I can control the Savior with her own heart. But on the plus side, you don't have to worry about the dreamshade reaching her heart." She said with a smile. Emma looked at Killian, tears falling down his face. Emma blinked and a few tears fell from her eyes.

 _ **'I love you.'**_ she mouthed. Killian shook his head. "Emma, come on." Emma got up and walked with Zelena. "Swan! Come on! Fight it!" Killian begged. Zelena turned. "You may go." said Zelena. Killian's shackles disappeared.

Killian went after Zelena and Emma. Zelena took her heart. "Stop him." Emma turned and she sent Killian flying through the barrier and straight into David's truck. "Killian!" yelled Henry. Killian picked up himself.

He walked over to the barrier. "Emma! I swear I will free you! I will get you back!" Killian yelled. Emma could hear every word, and every word was breaking her heart. She wanted nothing more than to run into his arms. But she couldn't.

 **'Just take care of Henry. Make sure that he has someone to take care of him.'** Tears fell from her eyes as Zelena threw Emma into the cellar again, locking it. Emma rolled up into a ball and cried. For once in her life she felt completely broken, and she felt like she didn't have control over her life anymore.

Blackbeard walked to the barrier and looked at the broken man that was Killian Jones. "Once again, you were too weak to keep what was yours. You lost your first wench. And now here you are, once again failing to keep the woman you love safe. I think I will have some fun with a heartless wench."

Killian roared out in anger. "You touch her, I swear to the gods, I will run you through!" Killian yelled. Blackbeard laughed. "What can you do? You can't even fight for your love. And I thought you couldn't be more pathetic."

He laughed. He threw something through the barrier. Killian crouched down and picked it up. It was her engagement ring. "I don't think she will be needing that now." Killian clenched his fist around the ring, tears of anger and sadness overcame him. He turned around and walked away from the group.

"Killian! Killian wait!" Henry yelled. But the pirate heard nothing. He just kept on walking. The group watched the broken man walk away. David put a hand on Henry's shoulder. "Come on Henry." They all went home.

Before Killian knew it he had walked all the way back to their house. He walked to the kitchen and sat down. He reached into his jacket and took out his bottle of rum. He laid Emma's engagement ring on the table and just stared at it.

He closed his eyes. He heard a door open. "Killian?" He turned and there stood Henry. Killian got up and walked over to him. Henry looked up at Killian. "Are we ever going to see mom again?" Killian looked at him in shock.

"That's not like you. You never lose hope." Henry looked at Killian with tears in his eyes. "Because I never thought I would lose my mom this way." Killian put a hand on his shoulder and got to his level.

"Listen to me Henry, you have not lost your mother. We are going to get her back. We have not lost Emma forever. We will get her back. Trust me." Henry nodded. Henry hugged Killian tightly.

Killian hugged him back just as tightly. Killian could feel tears on his shirt. Henry looked up Killian. "Killian, can you teach me to fight?" Killian looked at him in shock. "I don't feel like I do enough to keep my family safe."

Killian sighed. "I'll think about it." Henry nodded and hugged him again. Henry went to bed and Killian stood by the window and looked at the sky. **'Don't worry my love, I will get you back. You can count on that.'**

 _ **Two more reviews and another chapter is going up. Please keep up the reviews guys! Thanks a lot!**_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 _ **Ding Dong the Witch is back Part 2**_

Killian woke up alone in bed. Everything that happened came crashing back. He got up, grabbed a shower and walked into the kitchen. Henry was sitting at the table, staring blankly. Killian walked over.

"Henry, lad are you okay?" Henry nodded. "Just tired, didn't sleep very well." Killian sat across from him. "Listen, I meant what I said yesterday. We are going to get your mother back." Henry nodded and got up, walking to his room and closed the door, not saying a word.

He walked to the door. "Why don't you come with me to the apartment? We are going to start brainstorming about what we are going to do." Henry came out and nodded. "I called my mom. They will be here." Killian nodded.

Emma wakes up and looks around. She walked up the stairs and she hit the door with all her strength. It opened. She walked out slowly. She looked all around. She made a run for it. She wanted to escape.

The barrier kept her in. She heard a giggle. She turned and there stood Zelena. "I knew you were going to try and run. You are really predictable." Emma looked at her with anger. Zelena held her heart to her mouth.

"Don't use magic until I say you can." Emma just glared at her. "I will never stop fighting you. As long as I'm breathing, I will never stop trying to fight you and get away from you." Zelena laughed and held up Emma's heart.

"As long as I have this, you won't have a say in anything you do. As long as I hold this, you are my puppet. The sooner you accept that, the better it will be for you." Emma shook her head. "You will never break me. Not in a million years. I will never stop fighting until I have my heart back. And when I do, I will repay you for what you have done."

Zelena shrugged and chuckled. "Well let's get this straight, if you defy even one of my orders I will go through your family and kill everyone. Edward." Emma turned and there was Blackbeard. His hair was cut short. And his beard was trimmed.

"Can you make sure that she stays in her little cell." He smiled. "Of course." He grabbed Emma by the arm and he dragged her out and threw her down the stairs. "Make sure you stay here. I think I am going to pay a visit to your pirate."

Emma looked at Blackbeard. "You leave him alone! He has been through enough thanks to you!" He laughed. "He still owes me a ship." He slammed the door closed. Emma pounded on the door.

"Leave him alone!" Killian and Henry were still making their way to the apartment. "Hello Jones." Killian stopped and pushed Henry behind him. "What the hell do you want now!?" He laughed. "I want that ship of yours." Killian sighed.

"Then take it." Henry and Blackbeard looked at him with shock. "You are going to hand over your most prized possession to me? You really have gone soft. No wonder Emma was taken from you. You don't fight for anything." Killian looked at him.

"Next you will hand over the boy." Killian took his sword out. Blackbeard blocked him with ease. "Hear this Blackbeard, you will not touch that boy!" He laughed. "Just like I won't touch Emma? Maybe I'll have my way with her."

Killian yelled out in anger. They fought. Killian was overpowered. "You see, you only fight when you are angry. You don't use your head when you fight. That's the second time that you have attacked me out in anger and have fought poorly."

Killian goes back to fight. He's overpowered again. "Killian! Clear your mind. Think solely what you are fighting for. Let everything else go!" Henry yelled. Killian looked at him and nodded. He closed his eyes.

 **'What am I fighting for? To keep my town safe. To keep my family safe. To free my fiancé. And to protect my son.'** Flashes of him and his family flashed through his mind. He pictured Emma's smile.

He opened his eyes and he started to fight better, getting the upper hand. Blackbeard was struggling to keep on blocking. Killian was able to disarm Blackbeard again. He grabbed the dagger from Blackbeard's boot.

Killian took his pistol out and held it on him. "Henry, call Dave." Henry nodded and called him. David came with handcuffs. Killian sheathed his sword and walked over to Henry. Blackbeard took a pistol from his jacket.

"Killian!" Henry yelled. Blackbeard was hit in the shoulder with an arrow. They turned and there stood Regina, and Robin. They smiled as they saw them both. Blackbeard was taken to the station. Henry and Killian told Regina everything about what happened.

"I'm sorry that I called you back. I know you were just trying to enjoy yourselves." Regina smiled and shook her head. "We know that this our life. We take care of each other." said Regina. "But one thing puzzles me. How could Zelena of all people take Emma's heart?" asked Killian.

"I don't know. Even Gold didn't have the answer?" asked Regina. They all shook their heads. "I wish I had an answer, but I don't." Henry left the room. Regina looked up at Killian. "He's been like that since last night. He barely talks."

Regina and follows after Henry. Regina stood by Henry as he looked outside. "What's up?" Henry shook his head. "I don't know this bothers me so much. I mean after everything that has happened to her, why does this bother me so much?"

Regina sighed. "Maybe because you can't see her for one thing. And the fact that Zelena has her. It's understandable for you to worry. She's your mother. But we are going to get her back. And we will put an end to my sister once and for all."

Henry nodded. "I just wish it was enough to give me hope." Regina looked at Henry, tears filling his eyes. Regina hugged her son. "I'm so sorry Henry." Emma kicked the door to the cellar and she finally gave up.

She slid down and sat with her knees to her chest. She missed Killian, and Henry. She sighed. She didn't ask for this. Regina took her phone out.

 _ **"Hello?"**_

"Zelena, just when I thought you could sink no lower. You took a mother from her child. What the hell is wrong with you?"

 _ **"I wanted her powers. And I don't have the magic to take hers. So taking her magic was the next best thing. Trust me, she doesn't want to be here. She even told me that she was going to try and fight. Which she can't do because I have her heart. And you would know all about controlling people by their hearts."**_

"You will regret doing this. Emma won't let you break her that easily."

 _ **"Really? Even if I sent her after her precious family? What if her pirate had a serious accident? Or even her son?"**_

"You lay a hand on my son, I will end you!" Regina yelled into the phone.

 _ **"Be ready for a battle sister. It's time that I take this town. And this time I won't lose."**_

The phone went dead. Zelena walked to the cellar and opened the door. "Let's go Savior, let's see how much of a will you have." They went into town. "I want you to after Regina. And I want you to destroy her. And when you are done, go after your son."

Emma looked at Zelena in horror. "Not Henry. Emma." they turned and there stood Regina. "Run Regina." Emma said as she raised her hand at Regina. Regina looked at her. "What are you doing Emma?"

Emma sighed. "I commanded her to attack you. And she has no choice but to obey." Emma looked at Regina. "I'm sorry." She threw magic at Regina. Regina blocked it.

"Emma, come on, you have to fight this. I know that you are stronger than this. You are strong enough to defy her." Emma threw more magic at Regina. Henry and Killian came running out.

"Mom!" Henry yelled. Emma looked at Henry and then back at Killian. Killian approached her. "I would be careful if I were you. She's unpredictable." Emma looked hopelessly at Regina and then Killian.

Zelena put her heart to her lips. "Attack anyone that is my enemy." she whispered. Emma threw magic at Killian. Killian pushed Henry behind him to keep him safe. "Emma, come on fight it." said Regina.

She threw Regina into a store window. Emma looked at Killian with tears in her eyes. _**'Run.'**_ She mouthed to him. Killian shook his head.

"Never. I won't leave you Swan. You know this." Emma shook her head as she sent magic at her. Henry backed up and hid. Killian walked closer to her. "Come on Swan, we all know you are stronger than this. You can fight this. We all know you can."

Another dodge. Killian stood right in front of her. He took her hand. "Come on Emma, fight for us." Tears flowed from her eyes as she looked at his face. She raised her hand to his shoulder.

"Emma, kill him!" Zelena demanded. Emma just looked at his face. Killian could see it in her eyes that she was fighting the order. Her whole body was shaking as she tried to defy. "NOW!" Zelena yelled.

She looked at Killian, to something on his chain. Her engagement ring. "What are you fighting for Emma?" Killian whispered. Emma was panting as she fought her order to kill the man she loved. She closed her eyes. She suddenly heard a gunshot and her eyes shot open as Henry hit the ground.

"NO!" yelled Killian, running to him. Emma looked in horror. Regina ran over. Emma looked at Cruella still standing there with the gun. Emma took off after her. She used her magic and started to choke Cruella. Cruella dropped to the ground. "Stop Emma, this isn't the impression you want to set for your boy." said Gold, as he and Belle approached them.

Emma looked at Gold and she looked back at Zelena. "You were warned what would have happened if you defied me. This is what will happen." Emma came walking over to her quickly. Zelena smiled and started to crush her heart. Emma fell to the ground. They all looked over.

"NO!" yelled Killian. She sent Killian flying. She walked to the woman who was gasping for breath. She crouched down. "It seems the love you have for that pirate is keeping you for being my servant. So maybe I should take him away from you."

Gold walked up. "Zelena! Don't do that!" Zelena laughed as she looked at him. "She needs to be free of the love of him. So it will be taken from her." A bottle appeared in her hand. She forced Emma's mouth open.

"DON"T!" yelled Gold. The liquid went into Emma's mouth. Killian looked at her with sorrow. Tears filled her eyes and she looked at him. _**'I love you.'**_ She mouthed. She closed her eyes and looked at Killian.

"Emma, who is that?" Zelena asked, pointing at Killian. "It's Captain Hook." she said. "And do you have any feelings for him?" Zelena asked. "No, none. How could I love him? I barely know him." Killian dropped to his knees as tears filled his eyes. Emma got up and walked over to Zelena. She smiled as she looked at everyone.

"We'll be in touch. Come on Emma, I have a town to take over." Zelena turned and walked away. Emma followed right behind, not even looking back to Killian. Henry was healed and he walked over to Killian.

Killian looked up and got up and hugged him tightly. They both looked in the direction that Emma and Zelena went in. "What now Killian?" Henry asked, looking at his face. Killian just stared forward.

"I don't know lad." He looked down and picked the engagement ring that was hanging on his neck. "I don't know." His hand clenched around the ring. He collapsed to the ground in shock.

Emma was gone. And not only that, she didn't know really who he was, or the love they shared. He bowed his head as it started to pour rain. Emma Swan was gone. And he was a broken man.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 _ **Love will find a way**_

 _ **I am so so so so sorry for the late chapter! I had a family emergency and I had no internet where I was. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and thank you so much for the reviews. They were really nice to come home to after everything that has happened.**_

Killian sat at the kitchen table. An empty bottle of rum sits by his side. His eyes are red from lack of sleep and from the tears he shed. He just sat at the table, staring at the rain that hit the window. Two weeks had passed since Emma had been taken from him. Since he was erased from her memory.

Killian sighed and looked at the ring that hung from his chain. He looked back at the window. The look that Emma gave him when Zelena asked about him was seared into his mind. Henry came out of his room and looked at the broken man. He looked at him with sympathy. Henry sighed and closed the door quietly.

Mary Margaret came out and saw David sitting at the bar, a cup of coffee in front of him. She walked over and put a hand on his shoulder. David turned and looked at her face. He placed a hand on hers as they sat there in silence. Regina and Robin watched the rain as they had met another dead end. Belle poured herself into research.

Gold had looked through many book trying to find a way to reverse the spell that was cast on Emma. But no luck. Zelena sat at her table drinking tea, Cruella was sitting with her. Emma was standing there at the window, watching the rain pour. She had no emotion in her face. Zelena smiled as she looked at the Savior.

"Emma, would you like something to eat?" Emma looked at Zelena with anger. "I still don't want to be here Zelena. When the hell are you going to let me go?" she asked. Zelena grinned.

"Not anytime soon Emma. I am having too much fun." Emma rolled her eyes and looked back at the rain. **'One day I will be free. And I will return to my son, my parents. Soon.'** Henry walked back into the kitchen and looked at Killian.

"Do you want something to eat Killian?" No answer. Henry walked in front of him and snapped his fingers in Killian's face. "Killian!" Killian snapped out of it.

"Sorry lad. I'll make you something." He got up and fixed a few grilled cheese sandwiches. Henry looked at the pirate with worry. Emma forgetting him was harder than he thought on Killian. Killian quietly placed the plate in front of Henry.

"Killian." Killian looked up. "Don't worry, we are going to get my mom back. You just have to have hope." Killian nodded and looked back at the window. **'Unfortunately lad, that's the thing I am running out of.'**

Killian bowed his head. Henry sighed and hugged Killian's side. "Don't worry Killian, we will get her back. And when we do, she will remember you in no time." Killian put on a smile for the boy. "Aye, she will." A few more days passed.

"Emma, come on, it's time to take over the town. Those fools that call themselves your family won't hurt you." Emma got up against her will and followed Zelena off the property. Emma was worried about what Zelena would make her do.

She feared that she would harm Henry. They came into the town and Emma started to destroy everything in her past. Debris and glass covered the streets as she destroyed everything her magic touched. Regina, the Charmings, Robin, and Killian came running out. "Emma stop!" yelled Killian.

Emma turned to Killian and the others. Killian breathed a sigh of relief. Although she didn't remember him, he was glad to see that she was taken care of. "Didn't take you long to come running. Still hoping to save the Savior are you?" Zelena asked mockingly. Killian took a step forward.

"You're damn straight. Now give her back, or we will attack." Zelena threw her head back and laughed. "Right. I'll believe that when I see it. None of you stand against her. She's the strongest. Not even The Dark One stands a chance. Oh really?" Everyone turned and Gold came walking.

"Let's test that theory. Zelena, I propose we battle. Emma versus me. If I win, you release Emma and her heart. If you win...I will hand over my dagger and you will have both of us to do your bidding." Zelena's eyes widened in excitement. "Deal." Zelena held up her heart. "Emma, I command you to attack the Dark One and destroy him!" Emma raised her hands and got ready to attack.

Gold stretched his arms and got ready to attack as well. They began to battle. Emma had the upper hand. Gold hit the ground. Everyone jumped as Gold hit the ground. "Come on Emma, I know you can fight this." said Gold.

Another dodge. "Please fight this." said Gold. He hit her and she hit the ground hard. Killian took a step, David stopping him. Belle came running behind them. "Guys!" They all turned and they all gathered around Belle.

Gold hits a nearby car. "Emma! Please fight this for your family!" Mary Margaret begged as she watched her daughter throw Gold around. Gold hit the concrete hard enough to put a slight dent into it. He groaned in pain. Belle gasped and got ready to run to him. Killian stopped her. "If you go out there you are putting yourself in danger. I believe that your plan will work. But you have to trust your...husband." Killian whispered in her ear.

Belle sighed and nodded. Emma walked over to him and brought her hand up to deliver the finishing blow. Zelena smiled. She suddenly felt a searing pain in her shoulder. She turned and saw Regina with flames at the ready.

"You actually think you can beat me?" Regina smiled as she brought her hadn to her face. "I know." They began battle. Gold blocked Emma's blow and knocked her back. Regina had the upper hand. Zelena hit the ground Regina raised her hand Zelena held up Emma's heart and started to squeeze.

Emma hit the ground and started to gasp for breath. "If I die, she goes with me." Emma groaned loudly with pain. Killian ran over to her and took her in his arms. "Zelena stop!" Killian begged. Regina looked from them to Zelena.

"It's your choice sister." Zelena said. Emma was gasping for breath. Killian looked from her to Zelena. He laid her down and kissed her head. **'I love you Emma.'**

He took off and drew his sword. "Killian stop!" yelled Mary Margaret. Zelena looked at Killian and smiled. "Suffer." she whispered as she took aim at Killian. Regina hit Zelena's hand, altering the magic's direction.

She knocked her hand and caused Emma's heart to fly. Killian caught it. He looked back at the Charmings and smiled. They returned the smile. Regina took the green necklace from Zelena's neck. Regina smiled.

"Welcome to hell." Regina said with a smile. Zelena smiled and looked at Killian. "No matter. She still has forgotten him. That's enough for now." Regina disappeared with her. Killian looked at Emma and walked over slowly to her. Emma sat up and looked at Killian.

"You risked your life for me Hook. Why?" Killian smiled with love in his eyes. "Because I care about you Emma. And when you care for someone you take risks for them." Emma nodded. "So are you going to control me?"

Killian shook his head. He walked closer to her. "May I?" he asked. Emma nodded. He forced her heart into her chest. She took a few shaky breaths and looked at Killian.

"Thank you." Killian nodded. She turned and hugged her parents. Killian sighed and looked at the ground. Although he was overjoyed that Emma was now safe, she still didn't remember the feelings she had for him.

He turned his back from them and walked away. Regina returned after locking Zelena in her vault. Gold walked over to Killian. "Pirate." Killian turned and looked at him. "Please crocodile. Not right now." he said.

Gold shook his head. "She will remember you. She loves you, and you her. She will love you again." Killian nodded. "Thanks croc...Gold." Gold smiled slightly and nodded. He put his arm around Belle's shoulders and they walked away.

"Emma!" Mary Margaret yelled as Emma collapsed. Killian turned and took off running toward them. Gold kneeled down.

"It's the dreamshade. It's almost reached her heart." said Killian. "And I don't have time to make another antidote. She'll be dead before then." he said, looking at everyone. "Maybe there's another way." said David.

"What?" asked Killian. They all looked at him. "What? Me?" Mary Margaret nodded. "True love's kiss. It's the most powerful thing in the world." she said. Killian looked at them. "She doesn't remember me. How will the kiss work if she can't even remember me?" Mary Margaret looked at him.

"There have been so many times when David and I couldn't remember each other and the kiss still worked. You guys are each other's happy endings. Just try it." Killian nodded and looked at Emma's still form.

"Come back to me Emma." He leaned down and kissed her. A black smoke came from her body and Emma gasped awake. They all breathed a sigh of relief. Emma sat up and looked at Killian. "You just kissed me. What the hell? How does that even work!?" Killian sighed. "You still don't remember do you?" Emma looked at her parents.

"What the hell is he talking about?" Mary Margaret sighed. "It worked because it was true love's kiss. You are his true love. And he is yours." Emma shook her head. "I don't even know him!" Mary Margaret smiled.

"Yes you do." Emma looked at Killian. She shook her head and backed away. "I don't know you." Emma said walking back and forth. Killian looked down at his chain. He took the ring from it and walked over to her.

"Do you recognize this?" He asked. Emma looked down at the ring. "Yes, this was the ring I was wearing when I was at Zelena's I couldn't remember how I lost it." Emma looked at Killian. "Please Emma, try to remember." Killian begged.

Killian bent down to kiss her softly. Emma looked into his eyes and then back to the ring. She closed her eyes. Suddenly every memory that she had of her and Killian had hit her at once. She opened her eyes and looked at Killian. Killian smiled slightly.

"Killian!" Emma wrapped her arms around his neck. Killian's arms wrapped around her waist. He buried his face in her hair. They broke apart and looked into each other's eyes. They kissed, not caring that her parents were standing there. They broke apart and she laid her head on his shoulder.

"Mom?" They turned to Henry holding Neal. Emma smiled. "Henry." Henry walked quickly, gave Neal to Mary Margaret and he hugged his mother tightly. Emma kissed the top of his head. They broke apart. Killian took her hand and got down on one knee.

"Emma, you are the woman that I am destined to be with. You are my happy ending and my true love. Will you marry me?" Emma smiled and nodded. "Yes." He put the ring back on her finger. I love you Emma." Killian said looking in her green eyes.

"I love you too Killian Jones." they kissed. Emma walked over to Gold and Regina. "Thank you for everything." Gold smiled and nodded. "You're welcome Ms. Swan." Emma took Killian's hand.

"Let's go celebrate." she said with a smile. They all agreed and they headed to the house to celebrate. They know the battle with Zelena, Cruella, and Blackbeard isn't over, but they needed to take time for family.

Again super sorry for the late chapter! Keep up the amazing reviews. And if you guys have any ideas, again feel free to let me know.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 _ **Sometimes it's the little moments that matter**_

Killian and the others all celebrated Emma's return. Henry and Roland played outside while the adults just celebrated. Emma looked at her family and friends and smiled as she watched them talk, and laugh, and just enjoy themselves. Emma looked down at the ring and smiled even wider.

She was Killian's and Killian's alone. She smiled as she looked at Killian who was talking to her father. They all decide to call it a night. And since Regina was called back, Emma told her to go and return to their vacation. Regina smiled.

"At the rate that you get in trouble, are you sure it's safe to leave." Emma laughed and nodded. "Sure. Go and enjoy yourselves. I've got Henry." They nodded and they left for the evening. Her parents hugged her one last time. "I'm so glad you're back." said Mary Margaret. Emma smiled and nodded.

"Me too. Night mom, dad." They both hugged her again and left. Henry walked from the dock to his mom and Killian. Killian put his arms around Emma and Henry and they walked to the house. Henry went to bed.

Killian took her hand and led them to their bedroom. Emma smiled and they both got changed and got into bed. Emma laid her head on Killian's chest. Killian wrapped his arms around her. They both slept very well that night.

Killian woke up alone in the bed. Killian jumped up and looked around frantically. "Emma?" he called. He ran to the kitchen where Henry was sitting at the table and Emma was fixing breakfast.

She turned and took in his scared face. Emma walked over to him. "What's wrong?" she asked, putting her hand on his cheek. Killian smiled at her touch and shook his head.

"Nothing love. I just got a little startled, thinking that you returning was a dream." Emma sighed and hugged him tightly. "I'm here." Killian hugged her tightly around her waist. They broke apart. "Come and sit, I'm making pancakes and eggs for breakfast."

Killian nodded and he sat at the table. They ate breakfast together and they all enjoyed it. Emma decided to spend the day in the water today. They all loved the idea and they headed outside to spend the day swimming. Blackbeard sat in his cell, defeated.

He had tried for weeks to escape but no luck. The door opened. Blackbeard looked up to Cruella looking at him with a smile. "What the hell do you want?" She smiled.

"No need for that attitude darling. I'm here to set you free. Zelena has been defeated and the Savior is back with her family, dreamshade free." Blackbeard shook his head. "Zelena was blinded by revenge. But I think it's time for them to really suffer."

Cruella smiled and took a gun out. David came in. "What the hell are you doing!?" he yelled. Cruella turned, gun aimed. David put his hands up. She took the shot.

Killian had just thrown Emma in the water. Emma was laughing. Her phone rang. She got out and picked it up.

"Hello?"

 _ **"Emma, it's David."**_

"Dad, what's up?"

 _ **"Cruella was here, and she broke Blackbeard out. And she shot me."**_

Emma's eyes widened in panic.

"I'll be right there."

 _ **"No you need to go find them."**_

"No, I need to make sure you're okay!"

She hung up. Emma looked at Killian and Henry. "Cruella was just at the station and broke Blackbeard out. And she shot dad!" She took off for her car, grabbing a dress and throwing it over her suit.

Killian and Henry grabbed shirts and shoes and they all piled into the beetle. They made it to the station. Emma ran in. "Dad!?" She yelled. She found him slumped against a desk. She ran over to him.

She unbuttoned his shirt and put her hand on his wound. She was able to age the wound a few weeks. She then ran to the first aid kit and patched him up. David looked at Emma.

"Thanks." Emma nodded, breathing a sigh of relief. "But you need to go and look for them." Emma nodded. "Aye, with Blackbeard out, he'll come after us. A lot worse than he did the first time." said Killian. Emma agreed. She looked at Henry.

"Henry, I know you don't want to hear this, but I need you to stay close." Henry nodded. Emma looked at her father. "I think you should go home. Make sure that mom and Neal are safe." David nodded. "Are you sure you're going to be okay?" Emma smiled and nodded.

"I don't think so." They all turned and there stood Cruella and Blackbeard were standing there both had guns. Emma got up with her hands up. Killian put Henry behind him. "Give us the boy." Emma shook her head.

"No. You are not laying a hand on him." said Emma. "Either he comes with us, or you get killed. Your choice." Emma shook her head. "You can do whatever you want to me, but you are not touching that boy." she said. Cruella shrugged. She aimed at Emma and shot her in the arm.

"Emma! Mom!" David and Henry yelled. Killian looked at her. She took her gun out. "You are going to have to do better than that. You are not taking our son." Killian smiled slightly at that mention of that. So did Henry.

"Either you cough up the boy or your beloved gets shot next. Killian's hand on Henry's shoulder tightened. "You are not going to touch him."

Blackbeard shot Killian and he went down. "Killian!" yelled Henry. Emma turned. SHe looked back at them. They shot her and then David again. Henry backed away and he tried to run.

"Don't try to run little boy. Unless you want a bullet." said Blackbeard. "Now come with us." Henry came with them as he looked at his family covered in blood. Emma woke up and she looked over at Killian. She crawled over to him and shook him slightly.

"Killian!" Killian woke up. He came up and clutched his arm. Emma reached for his arm. He turned away. "Don't worry about me, check on your father." Emma turned and David was sitting up.

"I'm okay too." Emma sighed in relief. Then she looked around frantically. "Henry!? Henry!" She yelled getting up. She fell back down. Killian came over to her. "Emma, are you alright?" Emma nodded.

She put her hand over her stomach and hissed in pain as she felt the injury close. "Now you, give me your arm." Killian shook his head. "All I need to do is tie it off. Right now you need to focus on helping Henry."

Emma nodded. She looked at her father. David nodded. "Go on and go Emma. I'll get this taken care of." Emma nodded. Emma wrapped Killian's wound and they set off to find him. Zelena's was empty.

"Where else would they be!?" said Emma, panicking. Killian's eyes widened as he thought about it. "The Jolly." They took off running and they made it to the ship. They came up the plank.

"Blackbeard! Where are you!?" Killian yelled. He came out. "No need to yell Jones, damn." he came walking up. He pulled out a gun and aimed it at Emma. "Now, no need to do anything reckless."

Killian backed off with his hands up. "Where's Henry?" asked Emma. "Oh, he's enjoying his time with us a lot. Cruella!" Cruella came out with a gun aimed at Henry's head. They both jumped when they saw this.

"What the hell do you want!?" Killian yelled. "For you to suffer." He said with a slight smile. "Then make me suffer. Don't punish the boy. Take the gun from his head." Cruella smiled and shook her head.

"I want you to suffer too as well Emma." Emma walked up. "Take the gun from his head. I am warning you." Cruella looked at her. "Really? You're warning me? What are you going to do?" Emma took another step.

"Cruella put the gun down." she said calmly. Cruella put the gun closer to Henry's head. "Mom." he said, fear evident in his voice. "It's going to be okay Henry." she said.

"No need to lie to the boy. I will do it Savior. I will kill your son right before your eyes. Don't think for a second I won't ." Emma raised her hands, magic appearing in them both.

"Put your hands down. We all know you're bluffing. You're a hero, and heroes don't kill people." Emma could feel the magic getting stronger in her hands. "That is my son. And I will be damned if I let you take him from me."

She threw magic at Cruella. knocking her over the ship. Henry took off running to his mom. Killian took two pistols from his jacket and aimed them at Blackbeard. "You're a hero as well. You won't kill me. You don't have the guts Jones." Killian wanted to pull the trigger. He felt a hand on his shoulder.

He turned to Emma. "No he won't kill you, because he is a better man than that. He is strong enough not to kill you." Blackbeard rolled his eyes. "I think it's time they leave our town." She knocked him out, his head hitting the deck hard.

She looked at Killian and Henry. "Let's get them out of our town." They both nodded. They drove to Gold's. Emma came in. "Gold we need your help." Gold nodded. "Okay. What?" Emma sighed. "We need to make sure that Blackbeard and Cruella can never come into town. They threatened Henry today."

Gold nodded. They walked to the car and Gold put his fingers on their foreheads. "Now, drive them to the line and make sure they are over the line. They will never be able to enter town again." Emma nodded.

They drove to the line. Cruella looked at Emma. "Please Savior, you can't honestly be serious." Emma smiled. "Oh I am." She sent Cruella flying over the line. Killian threw Blackbeard over the line as well.

They both got up. "Let us back in! We will find another way in! We will be back! And when we return you will all die!" Cruella yelled. They all got back in the bug and drove back to town. Killian began to feel the effects of the gunshot wound.

Emma guided him to their kitchen table and she took the dressage from his arm. She focused and the bullet was taken out. Killian grunted in pain. "I'm sorry." she said. Killian shook his head. She put her hand over the wound and swiped it across the wound, closing it.

Killian smiled and looked at her. "You really have embraced your magic." Emma smiled. "Well someone told me that they saw the power in me and it was time that I embraced it." Killian smiled and they kissed.

"I know this may not matter to you, but I am very proud of you. And I'm glad that you decided to stay here instead of returning to New York." Emma smiled. "Well, maybe there was a man for me in the life I lost."

Killian smiled and kissed her softly. Emma and Killian laid on the sofa, watching a movie, not caring about anything else. They were here. They were together. And they weren't going to let anything ruin it for them.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

 _ **New beginings**_

Weeks had passed for the people of Storybrooke. Cruella and Blackbeard where permanently kicked out of town, Regina had taken Zelena to the asylum and out her in a cell. Zelena was to be kept under constant supervision. Regina had sealed up Zelena's pendant. Emma, with the help of her mother, had started to plan the wedding.

Everyone was there including Regina, Robin, Belle and Henry. "Okay where do you want to have the wedding?" asked Mary Margaret. Emma looked at Killian and they both smiled. "We want it by the water. On a little cliff that's overlooking the water here." Mary Margaret smiled.

"Very romantic." They both smiled at each other and looked at Mary Margaret. Emma looked at Mary Margaret. "I want you to be my maid of honor." Tears filled her eyes and nodded. "Thank you." Emma smiled and nodded. Emma looked at David.

Although he liked Killian, he didn't like the fact that he had to lose his daughter after only getting her back for such a short time. "Dad?" David looked at her. "Will you give me away?" David smiled and nodded.

"Yes, I will give you away." Emma got up and hugged her father. "Where do you want the reception?" Emma turned and looked at Mary Margaret. "I was thinking about having it at the water as well." Mary Margaret thought about it.

"Maybe having a open tent of some kind?" she asked. Emma nodded. "That sounds perfect." said Emma. "What would you like to use for the Honeymoon?" asked Mary Margaret. "I was thinking the Jolly." she looked at Killian.

"I mean what better place than the vessel that we fell in love?" Killian smiled and nodded. "Aye." Killian said. "I was thinking maybe we could have our wedding June 16th." They all looked at Killian.

"Why that date?" asked Emma. "Although it wasn't the most positive time, it's when I fell in love with you in Neverland." Emma smiled and nodded. "Me as well, although I didn't admit it." Everyone laughed.

Emma turned and looked at Regina and Belle. "Would you guys like to be my bridesmaids?" They both smiled and nodded. Killian turned to Robin. "Would you and your mate little John like to be my groomsmen?" He asked.

A wide smile went across Robin's face. "We would be honored." Killian nodded with a smile. Killian looked at Henry. "Henry, would you like to be my best mate?" Henry nodded his head quickly. "I would love to!" He yelled.

Everyone laughed. "Maybe Neal could be the ring bearer." Mary Margaret nodded. "I would love for Archie to marry us." said Emma. Everyone agreed. More weeks passed by as everyone was planning the wedding for the next year.

 _ **3 MONTHS LATER**_

"Now it may just be because I'm new to this, but do you always plan these a year before it happens?" Emma laughed and nodded. "Yes, we have to budget the wedding and then we have to make sure that everything can get here in enough time. We have time to figure out what we really want. We have to make sure everything is booked and right." Killian nodded.

"So what are you doing today?" asked Emma. "Well, today Henry, Robin, and I are going to clean the Jolly. It hasn't been really cleaned in a while." Emma smiled and nodded. "Well have fun with that." Killian laughed.

"What are you doing?" Emma smiled. "I am going to leave town with mom and Regina and we are going wedding dress shopping." Killian frowned. "I want to go." Emma laughed. "The Groom is not supposed to see the bride before the wedding. It's bad luck."

Killian walked over and his lips were just over hers, she felt his breath brush against hers. "And all the luck we have had has all been good?" Emma laughed. "Sorry it's tradition." Killian sighed with a smile.

"Well, you be careful, and if you need me, call me, I don't care if I have to run there I will be there." Emma smiled and nodded "You got it." Emma, Regina, and Mary Margaret headed out.

Killian, Robin, and Henry went to the ship and they began cleaning it. "How long has it been since this thing had been actually clean?" asked Robin. Killian looked at Robin. "Not since I lost my brother."

Robin flinched slightly. "I'm sorry." Killian shook his head. "Don't be. It was a long time ago." They cleaned the deck. Killian headed to his quarters and he walked to the desk and began to go through everything.

He smiled when he saw the letter from his brother prior to their adventure to Neverland. He continued going through stuff when he found a lot of letters from Milah. He opened one.

 _ **'Dearest Killian,**_

 _ **I know that you have left me for a short time, but it seems like forever since I have seen you. I miss you my love, and I will forever be grateful for taking me away from my old life. I have everything when I'm with you. I don't need anything else. No one else matters. Please come back to me soon my love. All my love, Milah.'**_

Killian sighed and shook his head. He heard something drop. He picked it up. It was the necklace that Milah had worn. He had given it to her the first night they spent together. He shook his head.

He walked out on deck. Henry looked up. "What are those?" he asked. "They are a part of my past. A past that I no longer wish to be reminded of. I am over it and I don't want to be reminded of it anymore." Henry nodded.

 _ **MEANWHILE**_

Emma and the others made it to Portland. They stopped at a wedding dress store. Emma sighed and looked at her mother. "Do I have to get an expensive dress?" Mary Margaret scoffed.

"Yes! Come on, we never got to get you a dress for a ball. And we are going to find a dress that you love. Emma rolled her eyes and sighed. They all got out, Mary Margaret grabbing Neal.

They came in and Mary Margaret went straight to the dresses. Emma tried on dress after dress. "None of these feel right! said Emma. Mary Margaret sighed. "Well, give me three more minutes."

Emma sighed. Mary Margaret looked through the racks and found a dress that was embossed with gold designs on the bodice and the trim. It was perfect. And Mary Margaret had to get her daughter into it. She ran over and gave it to her. "Try this one on."

Emma took it and sighed. She tried it on and walked out. Tears filled Mary Margaret's eyes as she took in her daughter. She looked beautiful. Regina looked in awe. Emma looked at them and looked at the dress.

"I really like this one, and judging by the looks on your faces, I say you like it too?" They both nodded. Mary Margaret bowed her head to Neal. "Doesn't you sister look beautiful?" she asked. The little boy cooed as he looked at his sister.

They bought the wedding dress and found bridesmaid dresses. They headed back to town, exhausted.

Henry and Killian returned home, and Killian started a fire in the fire pit outside the house. He ripped up all the letters and threw them in the fire. He looked at the necklace and he threw it into the water.

 _ **'She is a part of my past. Emma is my entire future.'**_

"Killian?" he turned and there stood Emma. "What are you doing?" Killian looked down at the flames.

"Just burning parts of my past I no longer want." Emma looked from Killian's face to the fire. She could see a piece of paper that said: _**'All my love, Milah.'**_ She looked at Killian. "Is all this Milah's stuff?"

Killian nodded. "Yes, and I want to let her go. I will always miss her, but you are my future. And it's time for me to just let it go." Emma smiled and hugged him. "I love you Killian." Killian looked from the fire to her.

"And I, you. You are the woman that I love." Emma smiled and nodded. They walked into the house. They called it a night and fell asleep in each other's arms. A shadowed figure watched the couple through the window.

"So you want to have it this way? No matter, you will be mine again. Don't worry. You are mine and mine alone." The figure backed away.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

 _ **Tested**_

 _ **I am SO SO SO SO SOSSOSOSOSOSOSO Sorry! My new job has been making me work ridiculous hours and I have been spending all my free time trying to get enough sleep before my next shift! I promise I will go back to updating either every night or every other night. Again I am so sorry. Let me know what you think of this chapter. Thanks for staying with it you guys! UsagiEvans1996**_

Emma woke up to the smell of breakfast. She smiled and got up, getting ready for the day. She came out and hugged Killian from behind. "Good morning love." he said with a smile. Emma let go and he turned around and kissed her.

Killian finished breakfast and put the plates on the table. Emma and Killian ate breakfast and Emma got ready for work. "Must you go to work?" Killian asked, pouting. Emma giggled and nodded. "You're starting to sound like Henry when I first came here."

"Yes, David deserves some days off as well." Killian sighed and nodded. "Aye, he does." Emma smiled and kissed him. "Besides, you are taking Henry sailing." Killian nodded. "Aye, but it would be more fun with you." Emma smiled. "Well, I think Henry is trying to bond with you." Killian smiled and scratched the back of his head. He looked at little worried.

"Is everything okay?" Killian sighed. "Well, I just don't want to disappoint the lad. I care about him a lot. I love him like he was my own. But I am just afraid that he won't approve of me as his step father. And I don't want to pressure or force him into anything." Emma caressed his cheek.

"Killian, you are not forcing him. He wants to get to know you. He likes you. If he didn't like you then he would have a problem with me marrying you." Killian sighed and nodded. "Aye, well have a good day at work. And I promise, nothing will happen to the lad." Emma nodded. "Be safe and have fun."

Killian smiled and headed to the ship while Emma headed to work. Killian came aboard the ship and got everything ready as he waited for Henry to arrive. He heard something on the ship. He turned. "Who is there?" He asked. He unsheathed his sword and he aimed it into the shadow.

"Come out and I won't kill you." He said, pointing the sword at the figure. "Is that anyway to greet an old friend?" Killian's blood ran cold. It couldn't be. He took another step. "Come into the light."

The figure came out of the shadows and Killian shook his head. "No. It can't be. This can't be happening." There dressed in her pirate garb was none other than Milah. "Hello, Killian. It is so good to see you."

Killian backed away as she took another step. Milah looked at him. "What? Aren't you going to hug me? Kiss me?" Killian just stood there in shock. He sat on the steps and tried to get his head straight.

"Killian? Are you alright?" she asked. "I don't know." he said. Milah kneeled in front of him and took his hand. "I am here Killian. Back from the land of the dead." Killian looked at her. "How? How are you here? You have been dead for over a century."

Milah smiled. "A witch, by the name of Zelena." Killian became angry. Zelena, why couldn't she just leave them alone? Milah hugged him tightly. "I have missed you so much my love." Killian found himself hugging her back.

"I missed you as well Milah." Milah smiled as she hugged him tighter. They broke apart. "Now we can return to our journey." Killian shook his head. "Oh Milah, things cannot be as they were." Milah looked at him with confusion.

"I don't see why not. We are together. We have the Jolly. We are free." Killian shook his head. "Listen Milah, although I was in love with you at the time, I have grown to love someone else." Milah backed away.

"That woman, that Emma. She is the one that stole your heart from me?" She said, getting angry. Killian nodded. "I have grown to love her so much Milah. You were dead, and I mourned your death for two centuries. But I have had my wounds healed by Emma. Please don't hate me."

Milah smiled and caressed his cheek. "Oh, my love, I don't hate you. I hate that woman that has taken you from me." She said. Killian shook his head. "Milah please. Don't do anything to hurt her." Milah backed away.

"You dare defend her!? You loved me first! _**I**_ am your true love! Not that woman! Promise me that you will leave her, and I will leave her alone." Killian shook his head. "I will not do that."

 **'Not after I have just now gotten her to open her heart to me.'** Milah backed away. "Then you have made an enemy Killian Jones. And I will make sure to put an end to that bothersome woman."

Killian pinned Milah to the mast. "If you hurt her, then I will have no choice but to end you. I will not let you hurt the woman I love." He said, seething. Milah smiled and looked into his eyes. "Make me." she said. She leaned in.

"Face it Killian, you can't kill me." She said with a smile and she leaned in more and before Killian knew it, Milah was kissing him. He was in shock.

"Killian?" They turned and saw Henry standing there. Killian looked from Henry to Milah and then back to Henry. "Henry, you don't understand." Henry looked at Killian with anger. "You are cheating on my mom?" He asked.

Killian walked toward the boy. "No! Henry please, you don't understand!" Henry backed away and looked at woman. He recognized her. It was his grandmother. "And with her of all people!" Henry yelled looking at the pirate with hatred and anger.

"Henry, please!" Killian begged. "What the hell is going on...here?" Emma asked as she saw what was going on. Killian looked at Emma. Emma looked from Killian to Milah and back to Killian. She dropped the bag of food.

Killian took a step toward her and she took a step back. "You lied to me. You promised that you were done with her. You told me that I was the one you loved. We both promised to let our first loves go." Emma said.

She looked at Killian with anger. "I trusted you. I trusted every word that you said that you would never hurt me. And Like an idiot I believed you."

Killian shook his head. "Emma, I meant every word. Please..." Emma nodded.

"Clearly. I really thought that you were different. Well, thank you for making me realize that being with you and opening up to you was one of the biggest mistakes of my life." Emma said, tears filled her eyes.

"Once again, I let someone in, and my heart was broken." Killian shook his head. "Please let me explain Emma. This is all a big misunderstanding!" Emma shook her head. She looked at her ring and she took it off and threw it on the pier.

"Go ahead and leave with your _**real**_ true love. And get the hell out of my life." She said. She put a hand on Henry's shoulder. Henry followed his mother. He stopped and looked at Killian. "I really thought that you would make a great dad for me. But man was I wrong."

He turned from Killian and followed his mother. Killian looked after them and he dropped to his knees. Tears filled his eyes as he looked at the ring on the pier. Thunder rumbled and rain began to pound on the earth.

He shook his head as he looked in the direction that his love went. He looked at Milah. "Are you happy? My life just ended!" He yelled. Milah looked at him with love. "But that is okay. She is gone. And now we can be together." She said, putting a hand on his shoulder.

He twisted out of her grip and got up and looked at her. "I don't want you! I had everything I ever wanted! I had a woman that I loved, and that loved me! And I was going to have a son! You just destroyed everything that I had! And you expect me to just come back to you!? Screw you!" He yelled, walking away from her in the rain.

"Killian! Killian, wait!" She yelled as she watched him walk away. Emma walked into the house and she went straight for the room and shut the door. She slumped against it and began sobbing. Henry put his ear to the door and he heard his mother's sobs.

His heart ached for his mother. He sat at the kitchen table and picked up his comic. Killian walked into Robin's bar. Robin looked at him.

"Killian? What happened?" Killian shook his head. "I don't want to talk about it. I just came here to drink." he said. Robin sighed and looked at his broken friend.

The night continued on and the rain continued to fall. Emma didn't come out of the room all night. Henry sat up all night, worried about her. Killian got drunk and headed back to the Jolly. He made sure Milah was nowhere to be found and he locked the door to his quarters and passed out, thinking about Emma's broken face.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

With or without you Part 1

Emma's eyes opened and she looked around the room. Her eyes were red from crying and lack of sleep. She sighed and turned over. She buried her face in the pillows, pillows that smell like him.

She opened her eyes and she became angry. She sat up and looked at her left hand. She sighed. It already felt weird seeing her naked finger. She sighed and looked down, shaking her head. Maybe she had misunderstood him.

No, Henry said that he was kissing her. After all, Milah was his true love. What the hell was she to him? She got up and walked out into the living room. "Morning mom." said Henry, pouring her a cup of coffee. Emma sat at the table, and said nothing. Henry sighed and sat next to her.

"I'm sorry mom." said Henry. Emma nodded and looked at her son. "It's okay, it shows me not to show my weaknesses to anyone." Emma got up and walked outside. Henry pulled out his phone and called a number.

"Hey, I need help with mom." Killian woke up with a massive headache. He turned over and looked around his cabin. He sighed. He hoped it was all nightmare. No luck there. He couldn't get the look on Emma's face out of his head. He had never seen so much pain in someone's eyes. Pain that he caused.

Why didn't he stop Milah? Why did he let her do that? He sighed and got up and opened the door. There stood Milah. Killian looked at her with anger. "What the hell do you want?" he asked, venom is his voice. Milah looked at him with a hint of hurt.

"I was hoping we could talk." Killian scoffed, rolling his eyes. "I don't want to even see you." said Killian. She walked after him. "Please, I know that you are angry. Killian turned and looked at her with anger.

"Anger doesn't begin to cover it. You ruined my life! She was the woman I love, and you had to take her from me!" Milah flinched and looked at Killian. "I love you Killian." Killian looked at her.

"And I told you that I no longer felt for you. And what do you do? You kiss me so someone could see. That boy trusted me to love his mother and treat her with respect. I told him he could trust me with her heart. I even promised her parents. I have lost her forever because you couldn't let go. Milah sighed and nodded.

"I now understand. You hold no more love for me. I am truly alone." Killian looked at her. "And you are truly selfish. I just wish it didn't take me this long to see that. You were selfish even back then. You left your son behind. You never turned back for the boy. I am ashamed for causing him pain."

Milah looked at him. "I loved my son." Killian looked at her. "Did you really?" Milah looked at him with anger. "Don't you ever question the love I held for my son." Killian scoffed. "Sure you did. You see, after you died, he was brought to my ship, and I got to know him. He always wondered why his mother would just leave him. And I grew to know him as a young man. He was an amazing man."

"And he was a true hero. I just wish I could say the same for his mother." Milah slapped him across the face. Killian looked at her with anger. Milah looked at him and was seething. "How dare you speak to me that way!" Killian rolled his eyes. "Get the hell of my ship." Milah looked at him.

"What?" Killian looked dead into her eyes. "Get the HELL of my ship. Get the hell out of my life. I don't want to look at you. I hate you for what you have done." Milah looked at him with loss.

"What am I going to do?" Killian looked at her. "Go destroy more lives, that's what you are good at." Milah's eyes filled with tears. "Please Killian." she reached for his hand. Killian walked away. "Goodbye Milah." Killian walked away from her. Emma heard voices coming from the hall. She opened her door and there stood her parents and Regina. She looked at Henry. Henry shook his head.

"You can be mad all you want, but I didn't know what else to do." Emma smiled and hugged him. "Thank you." Henry smiled. They all sat down in the living room as they told the others about what happened.

"Robin said that he was really upset when he came into the bar last night." Emma nodded. "I'm glad. He should feel bad for what he did." There was a knock at the door. Emma walked to the door and opened it to Milah.

"What do you want? To rub it in that you have Killian back? Believe me, the concept is grasped." Milah looked at her. "What do you have that I don't?" Emma looked at her with confusion. "What the hell are you talking about?" Emma asked. Milah looked at her. "What does Killian see in you?" Emma rolled her eyes.

"Listen leave me and my family alone. If you want Killian, take him and get the hell out of my house." She slammed the door in her face. She looked at everyone else. Seeing Milah had broken the fragile wall she had put up for anything Killian. She walked to the bedroom and shut the door. Mary Margaret got up and got in with her.

David's anger was over the top and he wanted answers from the man that hurt his daughter. He grabbed his jacket and headed out. He made it to the ship and he walked onto it and looked at Killian. He advanced in his direction quickly.

He pushed Killian into a mast. "What the hell is the matter with you!? How could you do this to her!? How DARE you do this to her!" He yelled in anger. Killian just looked down. David punched Killian to the ground. Killian sat up, holding a bloody nose. Killian looked at David. "It is all a misunderstanding. But no one will let me explain."

David shook his head. "And for good reason. You have broken Emma. She does nothing but cry now. And you caused this!" Killian flinched at David's harsh tone. "I know I did." David punched him again.

"I cant believe that we all were stupid enough to believe you. You had us all fooled." He looked at the bloody man. "A mistake that will not be made again." He walked over Killian and left. Killian took out and held it to his bloody nose.

 _ **I know It's short but I wanted to give you guys something. I will make sure that the next chapter is longer. Let me know what you think! Thanks guys!**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11**_

 _ **You were my new dream**_

 _ **AGAIN I AM SORRY! MY JOB IS MAKING ME WORK LATE AND I WANT TO DO NOTHING BUT SLEEP. AGAIN SO SORRY!**_

Milah stood in front of a store. She saw a woman with long brown hair, smile as she got the store ready for the day. She cocked her head as she looked at the smiling woman. She gasped as she saw a man approach the woman and give her a kiss.

"Good morning my Belle." said Gold. Milah once again gasped as she saw her former husband kiss her. She opened the door and she just stood there. The couple looked up. Gold stood there in shock.

He couldn't believe his eyes. "Milah? What are you doing here? How are you here?" he asked in shock. Belle looked from Milah to Gold and then back to Milah in shock. "This is Milah? I thought she was dead." said Belle.

"I was, your husband saw to that. He ripped my heart from my chest and he crushed it to dust. But thanks to the witch, I am here." Gold shook his head. "Zelena should have left well enough alone."

Milah scoffed, rolling her eyes. "Where is Baelfire?" Gold looked at her and scoffed. "Like you ever cared for that boy." Milah rolled her eyes and walked closer to them. "Where is my son?" Gold sighed and looked at her.

"Our son is dead." Milah looked at him in shock and shook her head. "No, you are lying!" She yelled. Gold looked at the ground. "No Milah, our son is gone." He rose his head, anger evident in his eyes.

"He was killed by the very woman that brought you back." Milah looked at Gold. "No, that can'tbe! She couldn't have killed my bae!" She cried. Gold took a step toward her. She looked at him in anger.

"It's because you are no more than a coward." Gold looked at her with sadness and took a step back. Anger started to fill him. "Whether or not I was a coward, at least he knew that I loved him.

That I would never leave him. More than I can say for you. You, a mother that just left her child, a child that once asked me whether or not his mother loved him. Or if he was a reason that you left."

Milah shook her head,. "I am tired of people telling me that I just left my son! I loved him! Then you had a terrible way of showing it!" Gold yelled. Belle looked at her husband in shock. She had never heard Gold raise his voice in anger before.

Milah looked at them both. "So first Killian no longer wishes to be with me. And now my son is dead!" She looked at them. She turned and stormed out of the store. Gold took a step to follow her and stopped himself.

She wasn't worth it. Belle walked up and put a hand on his shoulder. "I am sorry Belle." He said. She walked in front of him and took his hand. She smiled. "No need to apologize." Gold smiled.

"I really feel like I failed Baelfire. And there are many things that I wish to correct with him." Belle kissed him softly. "You can honor him by being the good man that we both know you can be." Gold smiled and nodded.

"Again, how can someone like you love a beast like me?" Belle pushed some locks from his face. "Because I see goodness in you. Always have. Always will. And I will never stop loving you." They met for a kiss.

Emma got up and got ready for work. She opened the door and there stood Killian. She gave him a glare. "You look terrible." she said as she took in the pirate's appearance. He had deep circles under his eyes and she could smell the alcohol on his breath.

"What do you want?" she asked. "I came to talk to you." Emma shook her head and walked around him, heading to her car. "I'm not interested in what you have to say. " She said. Killian followed her.

"Please Emma. Please let me talk to you. You've got it all wrong." Emma looked at him in anger. "What is there to understand? You were with Milah, you kissed her." Killian shook his head.

"Yes, I may have kissed her, but it meant nothing. She kissed me because she was trying to get me back. Believe me my heart belongs to you." Emma rolled her eyes. "Well, then you have a shitty way of showing it."

She got into her car and drove away. Killian watched after her. He sighed and looked at the ground. He had screwed up. And because he did, he lost the only thing that mattered in his life. He walked back to the ship where Milah was waiting by the dock. He walked past her.

"You don't have permission to come aboard he said as he boarded. "I went to see Rumplestiltskin today." He turned and looked at her. "When were you going to tell me about my son?" Killian shrugged.

"I honestly didn't think that you would care." Milah looked at him in shock. "He was still my son." Killian rolled his eyes. "Leave me alone Milah. I won't ask again. If you don't then you will regret it."

She took a step. "I don't have anywhere else to go." Killian looked at her. "Well, then you should have thought of that before you destroyed my life." Milah sighed. "Look I thought you still loved me."

Killian turned in anger. "But I told you that I no longer loved you! And then you still kissed me! And you cost me Emma and Henry." He turned away from her. "Is Henry...yours?" Killian looked at her and shook his head.

"No. But I loved him like he was my own." Milah nodded. She took another step. "Well think of this Killian. You have the Jolly. We can pack up and leave. We can go anywhere we wish to go. We can maybe even have a child of our own."

Killian unsheathed his sword and aimed it at Milah. "How much clearer can I make it? I don't want you! I don't want to see you! I don't want to be with you! Just GET OUT OF MY LIFE!" He yelled.

Milah looked at him. Tears filling her eyes and she nodded. "Okay Killian. I'll go." She turned and walked away. Killian sheathed his sword and went to his quarters. He sat at his desk and picked up Emma's engagement ring.

He sighed and looked at his desk. He nodded. **'I know the right thing to do.'** Milah spotted Regina and decided to follow her. She followed her silently and snuck by people and Regina stood in the front of a cell.

"What more trouble are you causing sister?" Regina asked. "Whatever do you mean?" Zelena asked innocently. "I was informed by Gold that his long lost dead former wife is free in Storybrooke."

Milah heard a laugh. "Yeah, that was a nice twist wasn't it? I wonder how the Savior is dealing with it." REgina scoffed. "We are going to find her, and send her back where she belongs. Are you sure Killian would let you destroy her? Remember she was his first love." Regina turned and looked at her sister.

"I don't care what the pirate wants." She walked away. Milah snuck to the cell and opened the door. Zelena smiled at Milah. "Enjoying the land of the living?" Milah looked at her with anger. "You told me that Killian still loved me." Zelena shrugged her shoulders. "Sorry, but Killian isn't the problem. Emma is."

Milah nodded, agreeing with the witch. "Yes, the Emma woman is the problem. I have to get rid of her." Zelena smiled. "I have just the thing for you." Milah walked over to her. "Tell me." Zelena smiled.

"At the farmhouse there is a vial of green liquid. I was going to use it on her when she was my prisoner." Milah nodded. "What does it do?" Zelena smiled. "It's just like the poison of my sister when she put Snow White under a sleeping curse."

Milah looked at her with disbelief. "You think a sleeping curse will keep Killian from waking her up?" Zelena smiled. Make sure that she takes the poison alone and then you can grab her body and stash is somewhere. Then she won't be in the way."

Milah smiled and nodded. "That's a great idea." Milah looked at Zelena was her smile faded. "Tell me one thing Zelena." She looked at Milah. "Yes?" Milah walked closer and leaned in. "Did you kill my son?" Zelena smiled and shook her head.

"You mean Baelfire?" Milah smiled. "No. Rumplestiltskin did." Anger boiled in Milah. "How?" Zelena smiled. "He was supposed to be protecting the boy and he ran away. Baelfire died in his arms."

Milah turned as tears filled her eyes. "I knew that Rumple was a coward. But I at least thought that he would protect the boy. My mistake." She walked out. Zelena smiled as she watched the woman walk out and laughed.

Milah walked into the house and looked for the vial. She looked at the mantle over the fireplace and found it and smiled. She picked it up and she made her way to Emma's house. She looked in the window and saw it empty. She opened the door and she made her way to the fridge.

She looked and saw a water bottle. She smiled and poured the liquid in the water. She heard Emma's car pull up. She ran into Henry's room and hid. Emma opened the door and she walked to the fridge and picked up her bottle of water. She sighed as she walked over to the window.

"Why Killian?" Milah opened the door and she looked at the broken woman. "Why couldn't you just be honest with me?" Milah rolled her eyes. Emma sighed and sat at the kitchen table. She opened the bottle and she took a sip. She sighed. She looked at the front door. She got up and she started to feel funny.

She couldn't breathe. She fell to the ground. Milah came out and she walked over to the woman. She smiled as the woman didn't move. She grabbed her arm and dragged Emma out. She opened the door and stopped dead in her tracks. Emma's parents were getting out of the truck.

They stopped and looked at Milah. David took his gun out and aimed it at her. "Put our daughter down." Milah dropped her with her hands up. Milah looked down at Emma and then at her parents. She made a run for it.

Mary Margaret ran over to their daughter. "Emma! Emma wake up!" she begged as she shook her. "She's not breathing!" She cried. David ran over and cradled Emma's head. "Emma! Come on!" He yelled.

Mary Margaret looked at David. "I think she was poisoned!" David looked at her. "What do you mean? When Regina poisoned me. She made me go asleep." David's eyes widened and nodded.

"We just need to find Killian." Mary Margaret nodded. David picked Emma up and carried her into the bedroom. "I'll go and look for Killian." Mary Margaret nodded. David raced to the docks. He looked around but there was no sign of the Jolly. He looked in desperation. "No." He whispered.

He looked all around town, Robin's pub, everywhere. No luck. He made his way to the station and looked around there. He looked at Emma's desk and there was an envelope. He picked it up and raced back to Emma's house.

"Did you find him?" Mary Margaret asked. David shook his head. "I looked all around town." Mary Margaret sighed and nodded. "But I found this." He handed it to her. Mary Margaret opened it. There was an old piece of parchment paper.

 _ **'Dear Emma,**_

 _ **I have thought this over many times over the past few days. I have decided that is best to leave Storybrooke. I never really belonged here. But believe me when I say that I regret nothing when it comes to you. I don't regret finding you in New York and I don't regret giving up the Jolly for you. But I have hurt you too much. I once said that I was over Milah, and I am. She is my past, and I believed that you were my future. But I have hurt you and your back and I am ashamed. I loved you both very much. You were my happy ending. And I loved your boy like he was my own. But I understand now that I cannot mend the damage I have done. I love you Emma. Always have. Always will. I hope one day you can forgive me. I am going to start traveling the world again. I love you so much Emma. And again I am so sorry for hurting you and the boy. Goodbye my Love, Killian.'**_

Mary Margaret looked at David with shock. "He left. He left because he was ashamed of what he did to Emma." David looked at the ground. Mary Margaret looked from David to the letter to Emma. "How did this get so messed up?" Mary Margaret asked, tears filled her eyes.

 _ **Again so sorry for the late update let me know what you think! Thanks again guys!**_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

 _ **My heart is yours, is yours mine?**_

 _ **Again guys I am so sorry. This job is working me to the bone. Please enjoy the chapter guys! Again so sorry!**_

"This doesn't make sense. Where would he go?" asked Mary Margaret. "I don't know. But we need to find him or we'll never see Emma awake again." said David. Mary Margaret nodded. "We have to figure out where he is first." said Mary Margaret.

David shook his head. "And I don't know how we are going to do it." He looked at the horizon. Killian death gripped the wheel of his ship as he turned back and looked at the town that his love stayed at.

He sighed and looked forward. "Still upset?" Killian unsheathed his sword and aimed it at her heart. "What the hell are you doing here!?" He yelled. Milah put her hands up in surrender. "I came with you to start over away from the woman Emma."

Killian pushed Milah into one of the masts and put his blade to her throat. "When will you get it through your head!? I don't want you. I don't love you. I am over you and I will never love you again." Milah looked at him with anger and betrayal.

"You said that I was your only love. And that you will always love me. You said that when Rumplestiltskin took my heart and I died in your arms." Killian backed up slightly. "I did love you at the time Milah. I followed the Dark One for over two hundred years. I looked for him when you died and then I let him go."

Milah shook her head. "Then you are no less a coward then he is." Killian looked at her with anger. "I was a bigger person for letting him go and letting go of my revenge. I let you go." Milah pushed the blade from her throat and looked at Killian. "Why did you let me go? Was it because of this Emma? Is she the reason that you let me go? That you no longer love me?" Killian nodded.

"Aye. I fell in love with her when she and I met in the enchanted forest." Tears filled Milah's eyes. "I see. You really have fallen out of love with me. You have forgotten me." Killian shook his head. "I would never forget you Milah. You were my first love." Milah scoffed. "Then why wasn't I enough?" Killian sighed.

"You were gone. And then I met Emma and then I realized that she was my love." Milah laughed. "Well if you love her so much, then why did you just leave her?" She said with a mean smile. Killian sighed.

"Because I hurt her and her son too much. Why would I subject them to more pain. I could have stayed, and then that would have caused them so much pain by just seeing me and remembering the way I betrayed them." Milah put her hand on his chest. "Then what's wrong with you trying to love me again? If you are not with your true love, then maybe I can become your true love."

Killian backed away from her and shook his head. "No! Never! You were the one that ruined everything! Get the hell off my ship!" A ringtone rang and Killian answered.

"Why are you calling me? To convince me to come back so you can run me through with your sword?"

 _ **"Where the hell are you? Why did you leave!?"**_

Killian sighed. "Because it would have been too much for Emma right now."

 _ **"Where the hell were you when Emma needed you today!?"**_

Killian's brows furrowed. "What are you talking about?"

 _ **"Emma was poisoned and put under a sleeping curse!"**_ David yelled.

Killian looked at Milah. "And I know exactly who put her there." He said, anger dripping fro his voice. Milah looked at him and was a little scared. Killian's eyes were menacing. "I'll be right there."

He hung up and he pushed her back against the mast and for the first time Milah thought that he would cut her throat with the blade. "What the hell did you do to Emma!?" He yelled. Milah smiled and pushed him away from her and she took her sword out and pointed it at her former love.

"I poisoned her. Because I was tired of her getting in the way. I was with you first and if I can't have you, then no one can!" Killian looked at her with anger. He stood up even though her blade was at his heart.

"Then you better run me through. Because I will not let her go. You will not take her from me." Milah put more pressure in the blade and Killian felt the slight pain and a few of drops of blood ran down his chest.

"I can't believe that I loved such a cold woman. I wish that I could have seen through you before. Now like I said, either run me through or let me go back to her." Milah made no move toward him.

Killian smiled and disarmed her. He aimed the sword at her. He tied her to the mast and he turned the ship around and headed back to Storybrooke. A lock clanged open and Regina came into the room. Zelena smiled.

"Hello sis, what can I do for you?" Regina walked up to her. "Where the hell is the pirate?" She asked. "And how the hell did you get ahold of my sleeping curse?" Zelena smiled. "I have my ways sis. Let's just say that you are not the only one who can steal spells from other sorceresses."

Regina narrowed her eyes at her sister. Zelena smiled. "How is Emma by the way?" Regina narrowed her eyes more. "I heard that she has been a bit tired." She said with a smile. "Why did you resurrect the woman anyway?" asked Regina.

"Because I still want Emma out of the way. And who else to get rid of her then her lover's ex lover?" She asked with a smile. Regina shook her head. "I thought I was evil. But you are more evil then I ever have been or ever will be."

Zelena smiled and stood up. "I told you Regina, I'm not evil, I'm wicked and wicked always wins." Regina backed out of the room and locked the lock. "You are lucky that I am a better person now, because if I was still a villain, I would have ripped your heart out and crushed it a long time ago."

She backed away and walked away. "You think that just because you broke a curse and befriended the Savior, that makes you a hero?" Regina kept walking. Killian docked the ship and grabbed Milah. He called David.

"Dave, meet me at the station I have Milah with me. She is the one that did this to Emma." Milah looked at Killian and took her dagger and stabbed Killian in the stomach. He grunted out in pain, and dropped the phone.

"You are not going to get her back if I have anything to say about it. Like I said, if I can't have you, no one can." She whispered. She rolled him over, him crying out in pain. "I really do love you Killian and we will be together. Or so help me I will start hurting the people that are close to the Savior, starting with that kid of hers."

Killian growled out in anger and grabbed Milah by the throat and slamming her on the concrete. "So help me Milah if you even so much as look at that boy, I will kill you faster than you can blink. You will not touch that boy. You'll be dead before that happens." he said with venom lacing his voice.

Milah kneed him in the wound and ran away from him. He dropped to the ground and he curled up in a ball. He crawled over to the phone.

 _ **"Killian! What the hell happened!?"**_ David screamed on the end.

Killian winced at the wound. "Milah got away, can you come and get me?"

 _ **"Yeah I'll be right there."**_ The line went dead and Killian sat up slightly, groaning in pain. David pulled up and he got out.

"What the hell happened to you?" he asked. Killian groaned, trying to get up, David helped him up and he punched him back to the ground. "That is for breaking my daughter's heart and leaving."

Killian touched his now bleeding nose and nodded, taking out a cloth from his jacket and held it to it. They made it back to the house and Killian walked in. Emma was sleeping on the bed, her skin as white as snow.

Regina, Robin, Henry, and her parents all waited in the living room. Killian caressed her head as he took in the sleeping woman. "Please don't leave me baby. Come back to me." he whispered. He gently kissed her.

Moments passed and nothing happened. "Please Emma, come back to me. Please darling." He quietly begged. Suddenly she gasped awake. Her parents and Henry all ran in. "Emma!" Mary Margaret said in relief. Emma hugged her parents tightly. She opened her eyes and looked beyond everyone to Killian, standing in the doorway.

She let go of her parents and they locked eyes. Killian looked at the ground and turned and left. Emma got up and walked after him. "Killian!" She yelled as they made it outside. Killian stopped and turned to look at her.

"Did you wake me up?" Killian nodded. "Aye." Emma nodded. "Thank you." Killian nodded. He looked at the house. "The lad will be wanting to see you." Emma nodded and looked at the ground, then looking by at Killian.

"And Milah must be waiting for you." Killian felt a slight stab in the heart. He looked at Emma. "No, but the Jolly is." Emma's breath caught. Killian turned back around and walked away, heading back to the docks. Her son came out and she hugged him tightly. Henry could feel his mother trying not to cry.

Henry just hugged her tighter. Her parents came out and they hugged her as well. Emma turned and looked in the direction Killian went in. "You could always go after him." said her mother. Emma looked at her.

"No, not after everything that he has done. He has his true love with him. I'm just not it." Mary Margaret took Emma by the shoulders. "Emma, do you even understand what true love's kiss is?"

Emma looked at her in confusion. "The kiss only works if the two people are unconditionally in love with each other. If Killian had another one, you wouldn't have woken up. His heart was truly yours and yours, his. Now I'm not saying he doesn't owe you an explanation, because he does. But true love only happens once."

Emma looked at her parents and her son. Henry nodded. "She's right. You and Killian are meant to be." She nodded and wiped the tears from her face. She grabbed her keys and made her way to the docks.

She got out and ran to the Jolly. "Killian!" She yelled. She ran aboard and she looked around. She went down to his cabin and there he was, sitting at his desk, stitching his wound shut. Killian turned and looed at her with shock.

"Swan, what are you doing here?" Emma sighed and looked the floor and straight at him. "Don't go." Killian stood up and looked at her. "Why? After everything I have put you through? All I have put Henry through? Why would you still want me around?"

Emma scoffed. "Because you idiot, I love you. " Killian looked at her. "How could you? If I'm apparently still in love with Milah." he said with a hint of anger in it. She looked at him.

"You know I understand that you were upset by what happened. But that doesn't mean that I agree with the fact that you didn't even let me explain what happened. You just assumed." Emma nodded.

"You're right. I should have given you the chance to explain. But can you answer me something?" Killian nodded. "Can you honestly say that you wouldn't have reacted the same way if Neal had magically appeared again and the roles were reversed?" Killian shook his head.

"No I wouldn't have reacted the way you did. Yes I would have been hurt, but I would have given you a chance to explain because I loved you and I trusted you to tell me the truth." Emma looked at the ground. She looked back at him.

"I think I should leave for a few days." Emma looked at him. "Killian, please don't go." Killian looked at her. "I know I screwed up. I should have listened to you. And I didn't, I am sorry for that. Please don't leave me. I won't survive it if you do."

Killian turned and looked back at her. What makes you think that I am no longer in love with Milah?" Emma took a step. "Because of your kiss. True love's kiss only works if the two people are unconditionally in love with each other. Killian my heart is yours. Always and forever."

Killian sighed and looked at the ground. Emma felt tears fill her eyes and she looked at the ground. Killian picked his head up and looked at her.

"Sometimes still I wonder how a heart like yours could love someone with a heart like mine. Emma picked her head up and Killian smiled a smile of pure love. She hugged him tightly and kissed him forcefully.

Again, So sorry for the wait guys! Please let me know what you guys think!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

 _ **Your heart, My heart**_

Emma and Killian broke apart and Killian winced slightly in pain. Emma looked at him. "What happened?" Killian shrugged it off and sat back on the chair. "I was bringing Milah back to town after she hid in the ship and she stabbed me in the stomach."

Emma unbuttoned his shirt. Killian gave her flirty smile. Emma chuckled and shook her head. "Get your head out of the gutter pirate." Killian chuckled. Emma looked at the wound. Killian had sewn it up and she could tell that it was deep.

She put her hand over the wound and it disappeared. "It will take time to heal on the inside." Killian nodded. "Thank you." Emma nodded and looked in his blue eyes. "So what happened?" Killian's face turned serious.

Killian had spent around two hours about what happened. Emma looked at the ground in shame. "I should have just listened to you. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions. I'm sorry Killian." Killian put his arm around her and she leaned in.

"It's alright love. But there is still something that vexes me." Emma sat up and looked at him. "What?" Killian sighed deeply. "When I was bringing Milah to the station, when she stabbed me, she warned that if I didn't let you go, then she will go after your boy."

Emma looked at him with a hint of anger. She stood up. The ship started to shake a little. "Emma, come on you have to calm down before your powers got out of control." Emma nodded and she breathed deeply and soon it was just her that was shaking.

"I told her that she will be dead before she even lays a hand on him." Emma looked at him. "You and Henry are my life now Emma, I will not let anyone, not even Milah hurt my family." Emma smiled and she sat next to him and he wrapped his arm around her.

Emma sighs and closes her eyes. "You are still exhausted." Emma slightly nodded. "A little." Killian picked her up and they laid in his bed. Emma smiled as she was surrounded by the smell of her boyfriend. "Emma?" She looked up into his eyes.

"Do you still want to get married?" Emma sat up and nodded. "I am ready to marry you Killian. I want a family with you." Killian smiled and they kissed sweetly. He got up and walked over to his desk and picked up the engagement ring.

He walked back over and he slipped it back on her finger. Emma smiled at its beauty. Killian laid back down and Emma laid her head on his chest. "It felt so weird sleeping without you these past few weeks." said Emma.

Killian nodded and kissed the top of her head. "Aye. It did." They soon fell asleep. Belle was wiping down the counter in the shop when the bell rang. She looked up and she backed away. "Rumple!" He came running out.

He put Belle behind him. "What do you want Milah?" She looked at them with tears in her eyes. "I need your help Rumple." Gold took a step and looked at her. "What could you possibly want from me? And what makes you think I want to help you?"

Milah took a step and looked at him with an evil glint in her eyes. "I want you to help me get rid of Emma." Gold scoffed and shook his head. "No." Her eyes narrowed. "Why? You are an enemy, and she is a hero. You of all people should want her out of the way."

Gold shook his head. "We have solved our differences. Emma and the pirate are no longer a threat to me. And I am no longer a threat to them."

Milah screamed out in anger. "What has happened to all of you!? You and Killian were both villains, and now you are all goody-goody. You turned into the man that killed our son."

Gold started to shake with anger. "Now I will admit that I was a coward about a lot of things. But I did everything I could do for Bae. And I will forever hate myself for what happened to him. But I would never, NEVER kill my boy."

Milah got into his face. "He was OUR son." Gold put his lips to her ear. "You left him because you no longer loved me. You left him because you wanted adventure. He blamed himself for your leaving. You never loved him. He was MY son."

He backed up and walked back to Belle."Now you need to leave, before I call the sheriff." Milah rolled her eyes and she walked to the door and she turned. "I will have Killian, even if it means that woman dies. Or maybe even that lad of hers."

The door slammed shut and Gold grabbed her by the throat. "You will leave Henry alone. Or you will be on the wrong side with everyone in this town." Milah took his hand from her throat. "Why is he important to you? He's the Savior's kid, not yours."

Gold rolled his eyes. "That is not your concern. Now get out of my shop." Milah rolled her eyes and she left. Emma woke up and looked at her sleeping pirate. She smiled as she took in his face and listened to his even breathing.

"Stop staring at me when I'm trying to sleep Swan. It's kinda creepy." said Killian as he opened one of his eyes and looked at her with a smile. Emma laughed and they looked into each other's eyes. "Come on babe, let's go home." said Emma, taking his hand.

Killian smiled at their grasped hands. He nodded. "Aye." They headed back to the house. Henry was waiting on the porch. Killian walked up and Henry met him halfway. Henry looked at Killian.

"Killian, I'm sorry about what I said and did. I'm sorry that I didn't give you the choice to explain." Killian smiled warmly and nodded. "I'm sorry too lad." Henry smiled and hugged him. Emma smiled.

"Come on, let's go inside." Emma turned and there stood Milah. Killian stepped in front of her and Henry. "What do you want Milah?" Killian asked. Milah smiled slightly.

"I want to know why a child is important to Rumple. Bae was his only child. I want to know what is so special about this child?" Henry backed into his mother's side. Killian gritted his teeth.

"It doesn't matter why Gold doesn't want you to harm the boy. Just leave our town. " Milah smiled. "I am not leaving until you come with me Killian." Killian shook his head. "Stay away from my family. You will not lay a hand on either one of them."

Milah rolled her eyes. She looked at Emma's arms that were wrapped around Killian's arm. She saw the glint from Emma's ring. She became angry. "You wouldn't give me that ring but you will give that wench it!?"

Killian looked at her and backed away from her. Milah walked up to them and pointed at them. "Mark my words. I will make your lives a living hell. And you better watch over them Killian. Wouldn't want something awful to happen to them."

Killian hugged them close to him. Milah's eyes rested on Henry. Her eyes softened just a bit. Henry backed away from her. "You look like him. Like my son." Killian and Emma saw it click in her mind. She looked at Emma.

"You are his mother?" Emma nodded. She looked back at Henry. "You and my son had a child of your own. This is my grandson." Killian didn't like her this close to either of them. "How old are you?"

Henry took a step toward her. "I just turned 14." Milah nodded. She looked at Henry. "What happened to Baelfire?" Emma shook her head. "He died protecting all of us." Milah shook her head. "And Zelena really killed my son?"

Emma nodded. She looked at Henry and back at Emma and Killian. Tears filled her eyes. "All I wanted was a family and a happy life. I wanted to live a life with my son and the love of my life." she said, looking at Killian.

"But I guess that I wasn't destined for that life." She looked at Emma and Killian. "I am so sorry for the trouble that I have caused both of you." She caressed Killian's cheek. "I love you Killian. And I now understand that your happy ending isn't me. It's time for me to let you go. That way you can be a good father for my grandson."

Killian looked in her eyes and he nodded. "Where will you go?" he asked. Milah smiled. "I think it's time for me to return to the other side. I can rejoin my son." Emma shook her head. "There must be another way."

Milah looked at her warmly. "I wasn't supposed to return to this life. It's time for me to finally find peace and let everything else go." She looked at Killian. "Thank you Killian." She backed away. She looked at Emma.

"Can you send me back to the land of the dead?" Emma looked at her and shook her head. "No, I can't kill you." Milah smiled. "I don't have a heart that beats. My soul is trapped in my body. I only ask that you just release me so I may return to rest."

Emma took a step and placed her hand on Milah's head. "Return to your resting place Milah. Know eternal peace." Milah started to glow white and she looked at Killian and smiled. "Goodbye Killian." She said as she disappeared.

Emma turned and looked at Killian. Tears filled his eyes. Emma hugged him. "She is finally at peace. That is all we ever wanted for her." said Killian. looking at the grey sky. He hugged his fiancé and son.

He was finally ready to let his past go and move on to his future. He had all he every needed in his arms and he was never going to let it go. No matter what happened. He had his family and that was all he needed.

 _ **I am so sorry for the delay. Thank you much for staying with this and being patient with me for the late chapters.**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**I am so, so, so, so, so, Sorry! This job has been killing me and I've had some serious personal issues. But please let me know what you guys think! I will try my hardest to start to keep updating. Thank you guys so much for making sure that I didn't abandon this story it really means a lot! Thanks so much guys! UsagiEvans1996**_

Time passed for the people of Storybrooke. Emma and David still worked to keep order in the town. Regina was still being the mayor and Robin was doing well with the pub. Killian was still bringing in seafood for the town.

The wedding was now a month away, Emma spent a lot of time with Mary Margaret trying to make sure everything was perfect for the wedding. Mary Margaret was so excited to see her daughter getting married. Emma thought that her mother was more excited to get married than her.

She laughed at the thought. She was ready for this. She was ready for her future with him But although they were ready for it, Killian and Emma were getting nervous. But they thought about each other, and their nervousness disappeared. They were ready to get married and spend the rest of their lives with each other.

Killian spent a lot of time with Robin Hood. Whenever he got nervous about getting married he would talk to Robin about it. He knew that he could talk to Robin. He was his mate and he was a great listener and he was great at taking the nervousness away from Killian.

Killian and Emma were laying on the sofa, watching a movie. "Killian?" He looked down at her face. "Yeah?" Emma sat up and looked in his face. "Are you really okay with the whole Milah situation?" Killian breathed deeply.

"Are you? You were the one that was put through hell." Emma shrugged her shoulders. "I wasn't the only one that was put through hell. I just want to know that you aren't hurt by the way that I helped her die again."

Killian chuckled and looked her. "Of course I'm okay with her passing on again. She was dead over two centuries ago, and I let her go when we went to Neverland. And you didn't help her die again, you helped her find peace."

"Like I said, I'm ready to let her go so I can have a future with the love of my life." Emma smiled and nodded. They leaned in and kissed each other. Emma tucked her head under Killian's chin.

Emma noticed that this time when Milah passed away that Killian was okay about it. He said that he was glad that she was able to return back to rest. They had no more problems from Zelena or anyone else.

Emma and Killian woke up to a nice Saturday morning. The sun was shining and it was nice and warm. She looked at the leaves of the trees blowing in the soft summer breeze. She turned and looked at her sleeping fiance.

His chest was raising up and down gently, a quiet snore came from him and he looked perfectly relaxed. She laid down and looked at the man that she was going to marry in a month. How did she get so lucky as to have a man like Killian.

He was loyal and loved her unconditionally. She looked as his hair went into his face and she gently pushed his dark brown locks from his face and she was met with piercing blue eyes. "Morning my beautiful Swan." he said.

Emma smiled. "Morning Captain." she said. Killian smiled and leaned in and kissed her lightly. Emma kissed him back and their kisses started to become heated. Emma groaned softly as Killian's tongue asked for entrance and she allowed it. He arms locked around his neck. Killian's hands went to her hips.

When they came up for air they both chuckled and broke apart. "Is it time for me to be your husband yet?" Emma chuckled. "In another 30 days, I will be." Killian groaned as he put his face in his pillow. "I will come sooner than you think." Emma said with a smile.

Emma got in and she walked to the kitchen and started the coffee. Killian came out and hugged her from behind. "Will you still not tell me where we are going for the honeymoon?" asked Emma.

Killian chuckled in her blonde locks. "Nope. It's still a surprise. The only clue you get is that it involves the Jolly." Emma pouted and then laughed. "But answer me this, how are we going to go to wherever we are supposed to go, without drawing too much attention to the Jolly?"

"I mean no offense, but a Pirate Ship isn't exactly seen very often." Killian smiled and nodded. "Trust me I thought about that too. Do you seem to remember when I came back to New York to kill the croc- Gold?"

"You mean the time when you threw me into a wall and then I knocked you out?" Killian nodded. "You are going to have the ship cloaked?" Killian nodded. "Very nice Captain." Killian smiled.

They spent most of the day on the back porch, just enjoying the day. "Do you wanna go swimming?" asked Killian. Emma looked up from her book. "Sure, I could cool off I guess." They walked up to the edge of the dock and dove in. She came up and enjoyed the temperature of the water.

Killian jumped in and swam over to her. Killian picked her up and threw her in. Emma laughed and she swam over and tacked him under. They were just having fun. Killian loved the sound of Emma's laugh.

After they were done, Emma made some dinner and the cuddled on the sofa and watched Netflix. Emma looked up at Killian. Killian looked down at her. "Something wrong?" He asked. She shook her head.

"No I just wanted to thank you." Killian looked at her with confusion. "For what?" Emma sat up. "For letting me have fun. I didn't really get the chance to have fun when I was younger. I am so thankful that you have taught me that it's okay to have fun."

"Before I didn't even know what fun was. But the day that I had my parents, my brother, my son and you, that was the best day of my life. I never thought that I would have the chance to have a family. The true happiness of having a family that loves me. So thank you."

Killian smiled. "I will never stop making you fell like the most loved person on this planet and in this world. And I hope that when we get married I can even make you feel more loved." Emma smiled and they kissed. Emma laid her head and let her fiancé's heartbeat put her to sleep.

Emma was finishing her shift from the station when she felt a strong pull of magic. She walked out and noticed a portal in the middle of the street. 'You have got to be kidding me.' She said as she hoped that it was a friendly portal.

Out came Anna and Kristoff. Emma smiled and walked over to them. "Hey, what are you guys doing here? How did you get here?" Emma asked. Anna looked at Emma. "The same way we left. There's a portal door in the palace of Arendelle." Emma nodded.

Emma looked for Elsa. "Where's your sister?" Anna frowned. "That is why I came back." Emma's heart sank. "What's going on?" Anna sighed and looked at Kristoff. "Hey, let's go to Granny's and I'll call Killian." Anna nodded.

They made their way to Granny's and they got a table. Killian got a phone call from Emma and he rushed over. He joined them. "Okay, what's going on with Elsa?" said Emma.

"Well way before we met you guys, there was this Prince that came to Arendelle when my sister became the new Queen. But when my sister ran away I put him in charge. It was then learned that he was after my sister and he wanted to be king of Arendelle. He even tried to kill us to get the crown."

"When we came back to Arendelle, Kristoff and I were married and we were loving life. Then Hans came back and he attacked the palace. We weren't ready for an attack of that magnitude and we were easily overpowered."

"Hans captured Elsa and locked her away in the Southern Isles. Please Emma, I know that you are probably sick and tired of helping people but please, help me find my sister. Without it's proper ruler, Arendelle is suffering. Hans doesn't care about who he hurts. He just wants to rule a country. And I don't know what he's doing to Elsa."

Emma looked at them with confusion. "Wait, two questions: 1, why didn't your sister just ice him up?" asked Killian. "And 2, why doesn't he rule his own kingdom the Southern Isles?" Anna sighed.

"Well, my sister refused to use her powers on someone due to being afraid of her people seeing her as a threat again. And he can't rule the Southern Isles because he has 12 older brothers in front of him." Killian and Emma looked at her with shock.

"Is there any way for you and Kristoff to step in until we find Elsa?" asked Emma. Anna shook her head. When she was captured he said that if Kristoff and I tried to take her place until we could help her, he would kill her. And believe me when I say that when he says he'll do something, he will follow through on it."

"Wow you sure know a lot about this guy." said Emma. Kristoff chuckled and Anna glared at him. "That's because they were going to get married." he said, rolling his eyes.

Anna put her head on the table. "I was young and stupid." she said, muffled by her arms. It was a day before you met me." Anna groaned in her arms. Killian chuckled. Emma looked at him. "I know the feeling of the woman you love, getting ready to marry a complete monster."

Emma scoffed, her face tinting red. "That was different. I didn't know that you existed. And he was nice until I found out what a monster that he was." Anna looked at Emma and nodded. "Exactly."

Anna looked at Emma and Killian. "Please, can you help?" Emma took in a deep breath. "What friend and Savior would I be if I left my friends hanging?" Anna smiled and hugged Emma. "Thank you so much! You don't know what this means to us!" Anna said with a giant smile on her face.

Emma smiled and looked at Killian. Who is up for a journey to Arendelle?" Emma asked with a slight smile.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

 _ **Adventure to Arendelle Part 2**_  
"So let me get this straight, you want to go to another realm and you expect us to not go with you? And you expect us to be okay with that?" asked Regina, scoffing. Emma sighed. "It would be best if just Killian and I go. We don't want to attract too much attention." said Emma.

"But crossing over realms is dangerous." said Mary Margaret. Emma nodded. "I know, we've all done it before. I'll be okay mom." Mary Margaret. "What about your wedding?" asked her mother.

"We'll be back before that. I just think it's safer that the rest of you guys stay here." said Killian. "But didn't you say that Anna and her sister couldn't handle the magnitude of his army? You can't expect us to let you go without back up." said Regina.

"At least have Regina and Robin go with you." said Mary Margaret. Emma sighed and agreed. "Fine, but that's it. Again we can't risk too much attention." said Emma. They walked to the Sorcerer's apprentice's house and there laid the door to Arendelle.

Mary Margaret took a hold of her daughter's wrist. Emma looked at her parents. "I just want you to know that we trust you, and that's not why we want Regina to go with you. We just want to make sure that you're safe." Emma smiled and nodded.

"I know. We'll be okay. We'll have each other's backs." Mary Margaret nodded and hugged her daughter. Emma walked over to join her companions. Killian took her hand and they all walked through the door. They were met with the inside of a dark room.

"Where are we?" asked Regina. "We're in a secret room in the palace. Now we have to sneak out before Hans sees us." says Anna. "While we're here, let's just get him out of the way." said Regina.

"We can't if Hans sees us, I don't know what he might do to Elsa." she said. Emma nodded. "Okay, we will get her, just get us out of here." Anna nodded. They made their way to the door and Anna cracked the door open.

Hans' guards were patrolling the hallway. Anna backed away and she looked at them. "We're trapped." Regina rolled her eyes and she raised her hand. "We can knock them out with a spell."

Emma shook her head. "We can't do that. We can't draw too much attention. We have to sneak past without being noticed." They all agreed. "I think I know who can help us sneak out of here." They looked at her and they all looked at Robin.

Robin sighed and nodded. They came out and hid behind the pillars and were able to get out. They made it into the town and they all gasped. Arendelle was a gray and dismal place. It was the middle of the day and there were no people in the streets. There was no music, nothing.

No children were outside playing. "This is awful." said Emma, looking at the empty town. "Aye." said Killian. Anna shook her head. "This is Hans. I told you, he doesn't care about the people of this kingdom. He just wants the crown and the throne."

"He is going to end up killing this kingdom if we don't find Elsa soon." They all agreed. "Come on, we need to get to the docks, we can hide there and figure out our plan from there." said Anna.

They made it to the dock and they hid behind some boats. "Okay, so what's the plan?" asked Regina. "Well, first we have to get Elsa out of harms way. And bring her back and then we'll work from there."

They all agreed. "Well first we have to get to the Southern Isles." said Kristoff. Kristoff brought out a map. "There is no other way to get there except to sail there." said Regina.

Anna nodded. "Well, we have the greatest sailor standing right here." said Emma. Anna nodded. "Come on." They snuck over to a ship.

"Princess Anna." said a older gentleman. "Vincent. Please I need your help." said Anna. Vincent nodded. "Is there any way that we can borrow your ship? We are going to get Queen Elsa back."

Vincent looked at Anna with fear. "Please don't go Princess. We are already suffering without our loving Queen, but if we lose you too, we will never be happy again." Anna looked at him with a slight smile.

"Please Vincent, if we face Hans, he will kill my sister and I can't let that happen." Vincent sighed deeply and nodded. "Yes, take the ship, and bring our beloved Queen back." Anna smiled and hugged him. "Thank you so much."

Vincent looked at Emma and the others. "You bring them both back safely. We need our beloved Princess and Queen." Emma nodded. They boarded the ship and they started to sail the ship.

Everyone sat on the deck and Emma stood by Killian as he sailed them to the Southern Isles. Killian looked at her. "I'm really hoping that we are there in time. Anna is right, her kingdom is suffering with Elsa." said Emma.

"Aye." said Killian. "Is that the only thing that is bothering you?" Emma looked at him. "No Arendelle is too. You saw that kingdom Killian. That kingdom is dying. And I think it's a lot of pressure on not just me, but all of us. What happens if something happens to Arendelle while we were here?"

Emma looked down. "I mean I know what it means to have a whole place counting on you and the enemy is waiting for you to screw up."

"And when you do screw up, no one will forgive you." Killian took her hand. "You aren't alone in this Swan. And again, I have yet to see you fail." Emma smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder.

Anna laid her head on Kristoff's shoulder. "Are you okay?" he asked. Anna shook her head. "No. Elsa is there in another kingdom, and God knows what Hans is having his people doing to her. I can't lose her. I lost my parents, I can't lose my sister too." she said. Kristoff wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"This is your sister we're talking about. She'll be just fine when we find her. She can take care of herself." Anna looked at him and smiled. "Everyone, we'll be at the Southern Isles by morning. We must be at our best. You should all get some sleep." said Killian.

They all nodded. They went below deck. Killian looked over at Emma. "That means too Swan." Emma looked at her and shook her head. "I'm fine. I want to stay awake." Killian shook his head and chuckled. "Always so stubborn."

Emma chuckled. "Always." Killian took out his spyglass and he saw the docks. "You should go down and wake up everyone. We're here." Emma nodded and went below deck. They were all met and they walked down the dock.

"This place is creepy." said Anna. Kristoff nodded, agreeing. "Okay how are we going to get to the castle, and figure out where they are keeping Elsa?" asked Anna. "I have an idea." said Robin.

Six people walked in the shadows. "Who goes there?" demanded a guard. "We are here to drop off some prisoners. Some people from Arendelle." Killian held up Anna's tied up hands. "So you finally found the Princess. It's about time."

"King Hans said that they were being a nuisance." said the guard. "Hans is no King!" yelled Anna. The guard let them in. They lead Kristoff and Anna inside. Robin took out a knife and cut them free.

"That was brilliant." said Anna. Robin laughed. "You pick some stuff up when you are a former thief." Anna nodded. They started to look in all the cells. Anna began to give up hope. She looked at the last cell and there laid her sister.

"Elsa!" She yelled as she threw the door open. Anna rolled her sister over, she wouldn't wake. "Elsa, wake up! Elsa! Wake up!" She begged as she shook her sister. Emma put her fingers to Elsa's pulse.

"She's alive. She still has a pulse." Anna breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness." She sat back. "This explains why she didn't try to escape. They must keep her asleep so she doesn't use her powers." said Emma.

"Let's get her out of here." said Killian. "But how the hell are we going to get out? There's no way that we can get out with three people that are wanted." said Regina. Robin smiled and looked at them.

"There is a reason that I don't leave without my quiver and arrow." He aimed at a tree and he hit it with an arrow with a rope. He looked at them and saw a big smile on Regina's face. "Let's get Elsa out of here first."

Kristoff picked her up and they slid down the rope. Anna walked up to it. "So how do I do this?" She asked looking down. Robin handed her a piece of cloth. "Wrap this around the rope and slide down."

Anna made it down, next was Regina, then Robin. Killian and Emma approached the rope when the door burst open with archers. She turned and sent a blast of light at them. "Go!" Emma yelled at Killian he slid down.

She jumped on the rope as the last archer took aim and shot. It grazed her arm and she made it down. Robin cut the line and they made a run for the ship. They made it on and they started back to Arendelle.

Emma went down to address her arm. "Are you sure that you're okay?" asked Anna. Emma nodded. "Yes, it's just a graze." Anna nodded with a smile. Anna went to the room where Elsa was resting and she stayed by her sister's side.

Killian joined her in the room. "Robin said that he'll take the wheel so you and I can get some sleep." Emma nodded. Killian looked at her arm. "Just like I told Anna, it's just a graze." Killian nodded. They laid on the bed and they cuddled with each other.

"One obstacle down, one to go." said Emma, as she and Killian fell asleep.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

 _ **Don't mess with family**_

They all raced back to Arendelle. Elsa came to and they were ready to face Hans. They stormed through the front door and looked at Hans, lounging in the throne. He straightened up when he saw who was coming.

"What are you doing back here stupid girl? Didn't you heed my warning?" he said with an evil smile. "Yes, she did Hans. But she was smart enough to get me out before you could hurt me." Hans rolled his eyes.

"SO you go your sister out, big deal. A minor setback." he snapped his fingers and his army appeared and surrounded them. They all went back to back. He looks at Elsa. "Leave the snow queen to me."

The army went after the others and Hans singled out Elsa. He took his sword out and he went after her. He overpowers her and he goes in for the kill. Emma turns, summons a sword with her magic and she blocks Hans' attack.

He looks at her. "Great another stupid woman to get rid of. Do us all a favor and leave my kingdom!" Emma scoffed. "Funny, I don't seem to recall you being the ruler, the rightful ruler anyway. Now are you going to stand there like a coward or are you going to fight?"

Hans scoffed. "You are not worth my time woman. You are nothing. Hans turned around. Emma put the tip of her sword at his back. He turned and looked at her. Emma smiled. "Now are you going to fight? Or be a coward?"

Hans smiled evilly. "Bring it woman." They started to battle and the others looked as they knocked out the remaining of the army. They watched as Hans and Emma battled fiercely. Hans got the upper hand and pushed her down into the staircase, knocking her out, her sword clanging to the marble ground.

Hans laughed as he raised his sword to strike Emma down when he was blocked by another blade. He looked over to see Killian. "That is no way to treat a woman!" He yelled as he pushed Hans away.

"Especially _**my**_ woman." He attacked relentlessly at Hans, he was able to easily overpower him and disarmed him. He aimed his blade at Hans' throat. He looked at Killian with fear. "Please don't hurt me! Please!" He begged.

Killian backed off and sheathed his sword. He walked over toward Emma, who was waking up, her touching her head. Hans reached for his pistol in his boot and he cocked the hammer. Killian turned and saw this and he ran in front of Elsa.

"No!" He yelled. The gun went off and they both hit the ground. Emma hits him with magic and he hits the wall hard. He is subdued by Elsa's guards. Elsa and Killian both sit up. Elsa looked at Killian and noticed his shoulder soaked in blood.

Elsa gasped and she reached for him. Killian backed away. "I'm alright luv. It's just a scratch." Emma races over and tends to him. She focuses and she takes out the bullet. Killian groans in pain. "I'm sorry."

Killian smiled and looked at her. "I took the bullet. I can take the removal of it." Emma smiled and she tore a piece of his shirt and wrapped it. "Are you sure you don't want me to heal it?" Killian nodded. "I'll be alright."

Emma chuckled. "Now I know the feeling of when I'm being reckless." Killian laughed and kissed the side of her head. Anna walked up to Hans. She punches him on one side of his face. "That's for taking my sister." She hit him again.

"That's for making our kingdom suffer." Emma walked over and Hans looked up at her. She hit him square in the face. She smiled when she felt his nose break under her fist. "And that's for threatening my friends life and shooting my fiance."

"Be lucky that we are better than you. Be lucky that you're still breathing. Elsa walked over to Hans. "Prince Hans of the Southern Isles, you are guilty of crimes against the crown and the kingdom of Arendelle. And for these crimes I sentence you to life in the dungeon where you will be under constant supervision. You will never see the light of day again." said Elsa.

She nodded to her guards and they dragged him from the room. She looks at Killian, Emma, Regina, and Robin. "Thank you so much for what you did for Arendelle. We can't thank you enough. You look like you haven't slept well in days. Why don't you stay here then you can return home tomorrow."

Emma nodded. "Thank you Elsa." Elsa nodded. One of their servants showed Killian and Emma to their room while another one showed Regina and Robin to theirs. Killian sat on the bed and took his shirt off. Emma looked at his shoulder.

"Are you sure you're alright? You lost quite a bit of blood." Killian nodded."Aye my love, I am fine. Just a scratch. What about you? You hit your head pretty hard, on marble at that." Emma nodded. "Just a little bump and a headache."

Emma smiled. They got in bed and cuddled and they fell asleep. The next morning Killian woke up to sun beams on them. He opened his eyes and looked at Emma. She was still sound asleep.

He got up when he heard music and cheering. He walked over to the window. The kingdom was celebrating that Elsa had returned. Killian smiled as he watched the festival. Emma opened her eyes and she looked at Killian.

Killian looked over and smiled at her. "I guess we should return home soon." said Killian. Emma nodded. "We should. But we should go outside and join the celebration." Killian looked at her with shock.

"What?" Killian shook his head. "Nothing you just aren't really one for parties and stuff." Emma shrugged. "Maybe that's something else that you have changed about me." They got cleaned up and they came into the little town an they enjoyed celebrating with the whole kingdom. Regina and Robin even joined in.

They all enjoyed the festival. They could actually relax and just have fun for once. Soon it was the afternoon and it was time for Emma and Killian to return home. They all went to the door.

Anna hugged Emma. "We really need to see each other when neither one of our realms are hanging in the balance. Or any realms for that matter." Emma laughed and she looked at Killian.

"How about you come to our wedding?" All three of them looked at them and all smiled and nodded. "I'll send you a invitation through the door." Elsa nodded. "See you soon." Emma smiled and nodded.

Regina and Robin passed through the portal first. Emma looked at Killian and took his hand. "Let's go home." Killian smiled and nodded and they walked through the portal and they returned to their realm.

 **Again I apologize for the wait. But hopefully the next chapter is gonna be the wedding chapter. Yay! Again thank you so much for not giving up on this story. Thank you so much again.** _ **UsagiEvans1996**_


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

 _ **I now pronounce you**_

Emma woke up in the bed at her parents. She laid there and looked at the ceiling. This day was finally here. She was getting married to Killian today. She was excited. There was a knock on the door and her mom came in. "Hey, I made you some breakfast." Emma smiled and sat up. "Thanks mom. "

"After you eat, we have to take the curlers out to make sure your hair is perfect for today. Then we have to make sure everything is ready for today." Emma nodded and looked down. "Are you okay Emma?" Emma nodded and looked at her mom.

"Just nervous." Mary Margaret smiled. "That's normal. You are going to be getting married. Every bride goes through this." Emma nodded. Killian sat at the table at their house and looked outside.

He was getting nervous but he was also excited. He was getting married to the woman of his dreams and he was ready to spend forever with her. He looked over at Henry, who was trying to tie his tie. Killian smiled and got up to help him.

Emma stood in front of the mirror and she looked at herself. Her blonde hair was pinned to the side of her head, it falling down in loose curls. A barrette in the side of her hair, her veil laying on her back. She looked at her mother and the others getting ready.

Mary Margaret walked over to her and hugged her and looked in the mirror. "You are so beautiful Emma." Emma smiled and hugged her mom. "Thank you mom." There was a knock on the door.

Mary Margaret answered and it was Killian. "You know you can't see her." Killian nodded. "Aye. I just wanna talk to her. Im getting really nervous." Mary Margaret smiled and nodded. Emma walked over and she hid behind the door and left it cracked.

"Getting cold feet pirate?" She asked with a smile. "Never Swan. I'm ready to be with you forever. I'm ready to marry you." Emma smiled. "I never thought that I would be this nervous." Killian chuckled. "Aye, me too. I haven't been this nervous since I proposed." Emma laughed.

Killian reached his hand in. Emma took it and held it tight. "I love you Emma Swan." Emma smiled. "I love you Killian Jones." Killian smiled. David walked to the door and looked at Killian.

"It's time for the wedding to start." Killian nodded. "Aye, I will see you at the aisle." Emma smiled. "Yes." Killian walked off and got ready. David walked in and he looked at his daughter. Tears filled his eyes as he looked at his daughter.

Emma smiled and looked at her dad. "Dad." She said with a smile. David laughed. "You're beautiful Emma." Emma smiled. "Thank you." The wedding started and she gripped her father's tux as they got ready for the ceremony.

Robin and Little John walked down the aisle and took their places. Henry took a deep breath and he started to walk down the aisle and he smiled as he made it to the altar and stood. Next Killian walked down the aisle, getting more nervous with every step he took. He stood at the head of the altar.

Before Emma knew it, it was time for her to go down the aisle. She looked at her father and nodded. She gripped her wedding bouquet of orchids. They walked out and Emma gasped as she tried to get control of her breathing. She looked and saw all her family and friends at the altar.

Her eyes locked with Killian's and she smiled. She walked down the aisle looking at him, feeling like it was only them there. David kissed her head and handed her hand to Killian.

Archie smiled and started. "Nothing gives me more pleasure than to officiate this union between these two people. I understand that you both wrote your own vows." He looked at Emma. "Would you like to start Emma?"

Emma nodded. She looked at Killian. "I didn't have a normal life growing up, or the ideal one. I didn't believe in fairytales and happy endings. And I never knew the man that I met in that village would one day be the love of my life. Killian, you are the most selfless man I have ever known. Once again I didn't believe in fairytales until you were written into mine. I love you Killian Jones. And I'm ready to spend forever with you.

"I never thought I could be happy again after losing so much. Over a century of misery was over the moment I saw this amazing, strong woman. I knew the first time I saw you that I would love you, you have this fire that will never burn out. And that fire in you Emma Swan, made me love you even more. I want to thank you for pulling me from that darkness. My beautiful love, you make me strong. My love, I'm in love with you. And I'm ready for forever with you."

"You may now exchange the rings." They put their rings on each other's fingers. "It is with great pleasure that I know pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride." They kissed and there was applause and cheering.

Emma and Killian greeted all the guests and thanked everyone for coming. After a lot of pictures Emma and the others went to the reception. "It gives me great pleasure to present for the first time Mr. and Mrs. Jones." said Archie.

After everyone was done eating Archie came to the mic. "We would like to ask Emma and her father to take the floor for the father daughter dance." Emma smiled as her father took her hand.

 _ **I know what you see when you look at me**_

 _ **As we walk down the aisle**_

 _ **Little pink tutu, bows and tennis shoes**_

 _ **In the wide eyes of your child**_

 _ **Those are all the memories you will cherish and you'll carry**_

 _ **No matter how much time has come and gone**_

 _ **Daddy dance with me**_

 _ **I want you to see the woman I've become.**_

 _ **Daddy don't let go**_

 _ **I want you to know I'll always need your love.**_

 _ **Today I became his wife**_

 _ **But I'll be your baby girl for life.**_

David hugged his daughter to him as they swayed to the music.

 _ **Don't know what to do when I look at you**_

 _ **Words can't say enough**_

 _ **What you've done for me**_

 _ **You gave me what I need**_

 _ **You were tender, you were tough**_

 _ **Cause the world you built around me is the strength that will surround me**_

 _ **And protect me now that I am on my own**_

 _ **Daddy dance with me**_

 _ **I want you to see the woman I've become.**_

 _ **Daddy don't let go**_

 _ **I want you to know I'll always need your love.**_

 _ **Today I became his wife**_

 _ **But I'll be your baby girl**_

Tears filled David's eyes as he danced with her. Tears filled Emma's too and she smiled as she hugged her father.

 _ **You gave me faith, you gave me life**_

 _ **You trusted me to live it right**_

 _ **And now you give your blessing on his love and mine.**_

 _ **Daddy dance with me**_

 _ **I want you to know I'll always need your love.**_

 _ **Today I became his wife**_

 _ **But I'll be your baby girl for life.**_

David and Emma broke apart and they looked at each other and they hugged tightly. The party erupted in applause. Emma went to go sit next to her husband. Killian smiled and took her hand on the table.

Soon another ballad started. Killian smiled and he looked at Emma. "Would you like to dance?" Emma smiled and took his hand. They went to the middle of the dance floor.

 _ **All of the lights land on you**_

 _ **The rest of the world fades from view**_

 _ **And all of the love I see**_

 _ **Please please say you feel it too**_

 _ **And all of the noise I hear inside**_

 _ **Restless and loud, unspoken and wild**_

 _ **And all that you need to say**_

 _ **To make it all go away**_

 _ **Is that you feel the same way too**_

 _ **And I know**_

 _ **The scariest part is letting go**_

 _ **'Cause love is a ghost you can't control**_

 _ **I promise you the truth can't hurt us now**_

 _ **So let the words slip out of your mouth**_

Emma smiled and looked at Killian. "This can be our song." He whispered in her ear. Emma smiled and hugged him tighter to her.

 _ **And all of the steps that led me to you**_

 _ **And all of the hell I had to walk through**_

 _ **But I wouldn't trade a day for the chance to say**_

 _ **My love, I'm in love with you**_

 _ **And I know**_

 _ **The scariest part is letting go**_

 _ **'Cause love is a ghost you can't control**_

 _ **I promise you the truth can't hurt us now**_

 _ **So let the words slip out of your mouth**_

 _ **I know that we're both afraid**_

 _ **We both made the same mistakes**_

 _ **An open heart is an open wound to you**_

 _ **And in the wind of a heavy choice**_

 _ **Love has a quiet voice**_

 _ **Still your mind, now I'm yours to choose**_

 _ **And I know**_

 _ **The scariest part is letting go**_

 _ **Let my love be the light that guides you home**_

 _ **And I know**_

 _ **The scariest part is letting go**_

 _ **'Cause love is a ghost you can't control**_

 _ **I promise you the truth can't hurt us now**_

 _ **So let the words slip out of your mouth**_

The song ended and they kissed each other. They broke apart. "I love you Emma Jones." Emma smiled and she kissed him softly. "I love you too Killian Jones." Emma threw her bouquet and Regina caught it and she smiled and looked at Robin.

Before they knew it was time to leave for the Honeymoon. Emma got changed in a nice short white dress. She met up with Killian and he picked her up and carried her onto the Jolly. Killian smiled. He put her down and took her hand as they set sail.

When they got out to open sea, Killian took a bottle and he poured a liquid on the wheel. "That way we can enjoy our honeymoon and not get lost." Emma smiled and she hugged him. They looked lovingly into each other's eyes.

Killian picked her up and he carried her into the captain's quarters. They kissed tenderly. Emma started to unbutton Killian's shirt. They broke apart and Killian looked at her. "You're so beautiful." They started to kiss more.

Killian unzipped the back of Emma's dress, pulling it gently off her body. Killian unbuttoned his pants and he pushed them off. Emma laid on the bed and Killian laid his body on hers. He caressed her cheek and they kissed again passionately. Emma locked her arms around his neck.

Killian woke up the next morning, his wife's slender body on his. The sheets covered her chest as she slept on his. Killian very gingerly rubbed his fingers up and down her back. Emma snuggled closer into his chest in her sleep. Killian smiled and kissed her head gently.

Emma woke up and looked up at Killian. "Good morning." She said, her voice thick with sleep. Killian kissed her softly. "Good morning my beautiful Swan." Emma smiled and sat up and they just looked into each other's eyes.

"Last night was the best night I ever had." Killian smiled and kissed her head. "It was pretty amazing wasn't it?" He said. Emma smiled. "Would you like to see where we are for the next week?"

Emma nodded. She put a strapless orange dress on. Killian put a pair of jeans and they walked up. They stood on the deck. Emma gasped and looked at Killian. "I don't believe it. We're in Greece!"


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

 _ **A matter of life and death**_

Killian opened his eyes and looked down at his wife sleeping in the bed. Her long blonde hair was laying in loose curls on her back. The sun made her skin glow. She was sleeping with a smile on her face. He gently kissed her on the side of the head.

He covered her beautiful body with the sheet. He snuck out of the captain's quarters and he went to get her some breakfast. He snuck back in and she was still asleep. He put the food on the desk and he sat next to her and he kissed her on the lips, waking her.

Emma opened her eyes and looked at him with love. "Morning my love." He said softly. Emma smiled. "Morning babe." Emma said, her voice thick with sleep. They kissed again. "I brought you some breakfast." Emma smiled.

She locked her arms around his neck and brought his lips back to hers. "I have another idea for breakfast." Killian smiled and brought his lips back to hers. They made love that morning. It was the last day they had in Greece. They were heading home.

Killian got up. Killian looked at him and her heart skipped a beat. The sun on his muscles made him look like a god. And she loved it. Killian chuckled. "See something you like there Mrs... Jones?" he asked, not looking from the window.

Emma giggled. "Yeah my gorgeous husband." He walked back over to her and kissed her. "No, you're the gorgeous one. My gorgeous wife, that I am never letting go." Emma smiled as they looked into each other's eyes.

"We should probably head out. We have a long voyage home." Emma sighed and looked into his crystal blue eyes. "I guess we should." she said. They kissed again and they got dressed. Killian went to the wheel and Emma hugged him from behind as they left the beautiful country.

Emma and Killian made port and they looked at the little town that they called home. Killian kissed her and hugged her from behind. "I can't wait to come home and spend the rest of my life with the love of my life." Emma smiled as she leaned into her husbands embrace.

"I feel the same. I feel like my life is finally perfect." She turned and she kissed him. They made port and they walked hand in hand. Emma was starting to fell uneasy. She stopped and looked around. "Where is everyone?" she asked.

Killian looked around as well and he was starting to fell uneasy as well. "Where indeed? It's way too quiet." He took his sword from it's sheath and walked alongside Emma. Emma closed her eyes and concentrated. "There isn't any magic flow here at all. I can't sense Gold. Or Regina. I can't feel anything." Emma took off running to her parent's loft.

She opened the door and the loft was abandoned. "This doesn't make any sense. Where the hell did everyone go? And why didn't they call us if there was a problem?" Demanded Emma. "I don't know love. But we will find them."

Emma closed her eyes and she tried to find anything. Any trace of magic, or something that they may have left behind. She sighed in frustration. "Let's go to Regina's vault. Maybe she left something behind."

They made it to the vault to find it a mess. Bottles and the mirror was busted, glass was all over the place. Glass crunched under their feet as they searched. Something glowing caught Emma's eyes.

She opened the drawer and there was a golden glowing orb. She picked it up.

"Emma, if you get this, that means we are already all captured. We don't know how but Pan is back in this world. He is after all of us with a vengeance. I wasn't able to keep your parents but I'm hoping I was able to hide Henry successfully. If you look in the cave where he and Archie were trapped, I hid him behind blood magic. Please make sure our son is safe Emma. I imagine that he is taking us to Neverland again. Please don't let Henry return here. I can't lose him again."

There was a crash and Regina was thrown and Emma gasped as Regina hit the ground. They saw Pan with a smile. He looked at the orb and he picked up Regina by the arm and dragged her out of the vault. Emma looked at Killian in horror.

"Henry." They took off running. "Henry! Henry can you hear me!?" She yelled, looking around the cave. "Mom?" he heard him call. Emma took off running. "Henry! Are you okay? Yeah, there's a vial of mom's blood in that bottle to break the spell."

Emma took the blood and performed the spell. The wall disappeared and there was Roland and Henry. "You lads alright?" asked Killian. They both nodded. "Why didn't any of you call us? We would have come back."

"We didn't want to interrupt your honeymoon. And we thought that we had it under control. And...It Isn't me that Pan is after..." Henry looked at Emma. "It's you." Emma looked at him in confusion. "What? Why?"

"He said that there was a prophesy and that the Savior would be the one to save Neverland." Killian looked at Emma. "He wants to sacrifice you as he wanted to do to the lad. He thinks that by keeping your family hostage, you will turn yourself over."

Emma sighed. "How the hell did he even return to the land of the living? He was killed. Gold killed him in front of us all." Henry shrugged. "I don't know. There are only two people that I could think of that could even hope to bring someone to life. You and Gold."

"And there is no way Gold would ever bring him back." said Killian. "He hates him more than anyone." The others agreed. "We have to figure out how to get to Neverland." said Emma. Killian looked at her. "Are you mad!?"

Emma looked at him. "He has my family. He is not going to stop until I get there. We need to go to Neverland. We'll figure out what to do when we get there."

"No you need to stay here with the boys, out of danger. If Pan is after you, he wont stop till he has you. And don't ask me to watch you get sacrificed."

Emma put her hand on his cheek. "I'm not going there to die. I'm going there to bring my family home." Killian sighed. "Alright. Let's go." said Henry. "No Henry. You and Roland need to stay here." Henry sighed and nodded.

"We'll go to our house and I'll use blood magic to keep you safe." Henry nodded. They made it back to the house and she sealed them in. Henry took Killian by the arm. "Promise me that my mom comes out of this." Killian nodded.

"I promise lad." Henry nodded. "You make sure you come back too. I can't lose another dad." Killian hugged Henry. "Don't worry Henry, we will all come home safe and alive." Henry nodded.

Emma focused and she opened her eyes. "Ursula." The woman smiled at Emma. "Hello Emma. What can I do for you?" Emma sighed and kneeled. "Can you open a portal to Neverland?"

Ursula looked at her with worry. "I can. But it will be dangerous." Emma nodded. "I know. But we have to go there and I have to save my family." Ursula nodded. Killian and Emma boarded the Jolly and they both grabbed the wheel as the portal was opened.

They landed in the water and Emma opened her eyes and she looked in the distance. There in the distance was the island of Neverland. "I'm here Pan. Come and get me."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

 _ **Break**_

 _ **At last I was able to get off work and was able to work past my major writer's block. Please forgive me guys. Let me know what you think! And also let me know if you want me to leave and finish at Chapter 20 or if you want me to make a third installment! Thanks! UsagiEvans1996**_

They sailed through the dark waters leading to Neverland. Emma looked at the island with hatred. She was worried about her family. She had to figure this out. How was she going to sneak on that island and rescue her family.

Killian looked in the water as they sailed. Everything was dead. Even there laid dead bodies of mermaids. They sky was black, and they looked at the once green island and saw that it was dead.

Emma and Killian got closer to the island. Killian looked at his wife and he frowned. "Emma, I don't like the idea that you are walking into a trap that Pan has set. He's after you. And I'm basically all but handing you over on a silver platter."

Emma looked over at him. "Don't worry Killian. I will battle Pan. I promised Henry that I would come back. And I intend to keep my word. And when we come home we are going to go forward with life. We are going to have a somewhat normal life."

"But you are missing the point that Pan wants your heart. When has he not gotten what he wants? Do not ask me to watch the death of my wife again. Do not!"

Emma put her hand on his face. "Don't worry Killian. You won't. We will all go home together. Even it means that I have to do what no Savior should do."

Killian arched his eyebrow. "I will kill him if I have to. We are all going home. We are all going back to Storybrooke and we are all going to enjoy our lives because damn it I think we deserve it. Now please trust me."

Killian sighed and nodded. "I just pray that it won't come to that. When you kill someone it will stay with you forever. I don't wish that guilt on anyone, let alone my wife."

As they got closer they saw that the island was dead. They made port and Killian rowed them to land. They looked around and dead plants snapped and crackled under their feet. "Are you sure you don't want me to take you home?"

Emma looked at him. "No! We aren't leaving till my family is safe." Killian sighed. Emma walked away from him in a huff.

Emma looked around and looked at Killian. "Okay, let's find them and get the hell of this island." Killian nodded.

"Now come, come, you didn't think that you could just sneak onto my island without me knowing now could you? It may be dying but I can still feel when those I despise come onto my home."

Emma got her magic ready. Killian unsheathed his sword and aimed it up at the boy. "Where the hell is my family?" She asked.

Pan laughed. "Now before I take you to them do we have a deal that you will give me that heart of yours so I can bring my home back to life?"

Killian looked over at Emma. Pan looked at Killian with a smile. "What's the matter Hook? Making you nervous?" Killian looked at the boy with anger.

"You can have my heart if you show me my family is safe. I will go without a fight." Killian looked at her with shock.

"What about that promise that you gave the lad?" Emma looked at Killian. He could see that she had a plan the way her eyes were. Killian sighed and looked at the ground. Pan smiled. "Then come with me."

They walked around the dead island. They made it to his old hideout and there was everyone tied to trees with vines. Emma ran over to her parents. "Emma! No get out of here!" begged her mother.

Emma looked at Pan. "Okay, you have me, let them all go that was the deal. You have me and I said that I wouldn't put up a fight. Now release them." She demanded.

Pan smiled and snapped his fingers. Vines came flying over and grabbed Killian, pulling him from Emma. The vines wrapped him to a tree tightly. He struggled to get free. She looked at Pan.

"We had a deal damn you!" She yelled. Pan laughed. "And I will keep my word. I just want to make sure that I have your attention. I will kill everyone that know and love, including your worthless husband."

Emma was taken by vines and she was separated from the others. "Emma!" They all yelled. She was brought up to where Pan was floating. She looked at her family as she struggled from the tightness of the vines.

Pan smiled. "I wanna make sure that I get what I want as far as your heart. As soon as I have your heart, I won't need your family anymore. Your family will be released when your heart is beating in my hand.I'll even make sure that your son is safe."

Emma started to fly away with Pan. "No! Put her down! Where are you taking her!?" Killian demanded. Pan laughed as he looked at the group of heroes.

"You didn't really think that I would keep her hostage with you? She is what I need. I need to make sure that no one interrupts me."

They flew away. Killan fought against the vines. "It's no use. All the struggling makes the vines tighter." said Regina.

"Have you lost your mind!? You seriously brought her to Neverland!? If I wasn't tied up, I would be strangling you!" yelled David.

"I didn't want to bring her here. But she would have come here with or without me. I would rather have been there with her." David rolled his eyes.

"Well now what are we going to do? We can't let our daughter get sacrificed!" said Mary Margaret. Pan flew with Emma to Skull Rock. He made the vines wrapped around a rock. "How the hell are you even alive!? We all saw you die in front of us!"

Pan laughed. "Come on, I'm the father of the Dark One. I have some tricks up my sleeve. I can very easily fake my death." Emma sighed.

"So why come back to a dead island? It's been dead since you released the curse in Storybrooke." Pan looked at the Savior.

"Because I learned all I need is the strongest magic. I used to think it was the heart of the truest believer. But I was wrong. It is the heart of the product of true love. Your heart is the purest thing in this world. Or any world. You are the one that will save this island and then I can be free to go back to being the king of this island."

"And this time, your friends won't come in a ruin it. Although I may invite that pirate of yours to watch is worst nightmare." Emma looked at him. "Don't do that to man has known enough pain in this life."

Pan laughed. "That is what those vines feed on. They no longer feed on guilt. They feed on sadness and pain. Your parents' pain and sadness come from losing you, and never getting the chance to raise you, feeling like they failed you."

"Regina's comes from her first love. She feels like Daniel died because of her. She feels like she has failed Henry too. Robin's is that he isn't living up to the father that Roland deserves. And Killian's is of course you. He feels like he has failed you many times over."

Emma closed her eyes as Pan started to plan the ceremony.

 **'Regina can you hear me?'**

 _ **"Yes! What is it?"**_

 **'You have to let go of your pain. That is why the vines are getting tighter. If you can free yourselves, then go back to the Jolly Roger and get the hell out of here!'**

 _ **"No! We won't leave you! What about your parents, Henry, Killian?'**_

 **"I would be okay if I knew that they got the chance to live.'**

 _ **'We are going to get you. That is a promise. You are not going to die today. None of us will let that happen.'**_

 **'You think that I fear death? I don't. I want to make sure that the ones I love are safe and happy.'**

 _ **'And you think that your death will bring anyone happiness?'**_

 **'It doesn't matter. Get the hell out of here!'**

Regina opened her eyes and she focused. Suddenly the vines snapped. "You have to let go of your sadness, your pain. Let it go." They were all soon freed. "Alright, let's go get your daughter." said Killian.

They all took off. Pan smiled as he approached Emma. "The moon is almost at it's apex. Time to say goodbye to your heart." He said with a smile. "NO!" yelled Killian as they all came running.

Pan rolled his eyes. He looked at Emma. "Looks like you get to see those you love one last time." He snapped his fingers and she was raised into the air, she was unable to move her body. Regina tried to break the spell, but to no effect.

He laughed as everyone heard a shriek. They all looked up as his shadow came through the top of the rock. Pan looked at the shadow and he nodded. The shadow entered into her body and she could feel the shadow's grasp on her heart.

She struggled to breathe. "NO! STOP!" begged Killian as he fought to get to his wife. Suddenly the shadow emerged without her heart. "What are you doing!? I need her heart!" He yelled at his shadow.

The shadow leaned in and he whispered to Pan. He smiled as he looked at Killian and the others back to Emma. "What an interesting turn of events indeed." He said as he laughed.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

 _ **Breaking Point**_

Final chapter of this fanfic. It has been a lot of fun writing this sequel. And I have decided to continue with a third installment of this story! I hope you guys like the last chapter of this story! I'll try to start the three instalment asap! Again thank you guys so much and if you have any ideas or you want something to happen next instalment please let me know! Thanks Again!

Killian looked at the evil boy with hatred and looked at his wife with worry. Killian looked back at Pan. "Release her!" he demanded. Pan laughed. He looked at Emma and grabbed her by the chin. She looked at him with anger. He smiled.

"Looks like I may have to wait a little longer to get a heart." Emma looked at him with confusion. "What the hell are you talking about?" Pan laughed. "Your heart doesn't have the white and pure energy that I need to bring my island back to life. Now why is that?"

Emma looked at Killian with worry and back at him. Pan laughed as he looked in between Killian and Emma. "Oh, the pirate has your heart's energy doesn't he? He was dead, and you used that power to bring him back to life. Very heroic Emma."

Emma looked at Killian and back to Pan. "Don't worry, your pirate doesn't interest me anymore. Again looks like I will have to wait longer for a heart powerful enough to sustain me and my island. Good thing I'm a patient man." He looked at the group. He snapped his fingers and Emma dropped falling on her back.

Killian ran over to her and helped her up. They all looked at Pan. He smiled. "Better keep a close eye on Emma from now on Captain. Wouldn't want something to happen to her now would we." Killian glared at the boy.

"What the hell are you talking about demon?" Killian demanded. He looked from Emma and Killian to the rest of the group. He started to laugh. "Oh, you don't know? I don't even think Emma knows yet." They all looked at him with confusion. He landed.

"Now let's see if you can figure this out. Now what would cause my shadow to refuse Emma's heart? A heart that is supposed to be the heart of the child of true love. Now the essence of that heart is now making the heart of the pirate beat. And I'm not going after him. Now what could I possibly be after if not after the heart of the Savior? What could be stronger than the heart of the child of true love?"

They all thought about it. It dawned on Emma and she looked at Pan. She shook her head as it started to come together. _**'No, this couldnt be happening...not yet!'**_ She put her hand on her stomach and looked at Killian.

"A child born from two generations of true love." Pan laughed as everyone grasped at what Emma just said. Pan laughed as he looked at the group. "It didn't take long for you to figure it out. Well done Emma." Killian looked from his wife and back at Pan.

"You are after the heart of the child born of two generations of true love! You're goint to sacrifice an innocent child!?" Killian demanded. Pan went lower and got into Killian's face.

"A child born of two generations of pure true love can make me the strongest boy in the world. And my island can come back to life. So you're damn right. If that child can make me strong and bring my island back to life, you better believe that I will be paying you a visit."

Killian unsheathed his sword and aimed it and Pan. "I'll be damned demon." Pan laughed. He looked over at Emma, who hadn't moved. He smiled and looked at Killian. "I would be more worried about your wife." Killian looked over at Emma.

Pan kicked the sword from Killian's hand and forced him to the ground. "Who are you kidding pirate? You can't protect those you hold dear." Emma just stood there in shock.

Pan took a step. Killian jumped back up and aimed his sword at the boy. "I'll be damned if I let you even touch either of them." he said with venom in his voice.

Pan laughed. "Don't worry Hook, I'm not interested in her just yet, your child is much too young. It would have been many more weeks before you even found out without my shadow learning of this. So go ahead and return to Storybrooke."

"Return home and enjoy the feeling of having a child. And then get used to the fact that the moment that the child is born is when I'll return to the other world to claim the child in the name of Neverland." He snapped his fingers and they were all suddenly back on the Jolly.

Everyone stood there in shock. Regina looked at Killian and Emma. "So you guys are going to have a child, and not only that one of the most twisted villains that we have every faced wants to come after the child to make sure that he can stay alive and bring back a magic island."

They all looked at her. Regina scoffed and shook her head. "You just can't make this stuff up." she said as she paced the deck. Mary Margaret looked at her husband who said nothing. All he did was stare at the ground.

She put her hand on his. He snapped out of it and looked at her with a troubled smile. "How the hell did this even happen? How did we let this happen?" asked David as he looked at his wife.

"How did we let Pan take her and then learn that she is pregnant with our second grandchild?" Mary Margaret shook her head. "I don't know David, but we need to be there for our daughter. She needs us now more than ever."

He nodded his head as he looked at his wife. Killian stood at the wheel and looked at the water as they sailed. Wow, Emma was with child _**his**_ child at that, and the king of Neverland wanted to take their child from them. No he wasn't going to let that happen. He was going to protect his wife and unborn child, no matter what.

They all looked at Emma as she stood there in shock. She hadn't said a word. Her hand was still resting on her stomach and she was looking down at the ground. Killian approached her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Swan?" he asked as she didn't even register that he was there standing in front of her. Killian looked at the others in worry. Mary Margaret walked over to her daughter and she stood in front of her.

Killian backed away and looked at Emma in worry. She put her hands on her daughter's shoulders. "Emma? Can you hear me?" She asked. No answer. She shook her daughter lightly.

"Emma!" She snapped out of it. She looked at her mother and everyone else. Her eyes rested on Killian. He walked over to her and hugged her tightly. They broke apart. Killian could see it in her eyes.

He looked at David. "Would you mind navigating while I talk to Emma?" David nodded as he and his wife walked over to the wheel. Killian put his arm around Emma and they went to the captain's quarters.

Emma and Killian sat on the bed. Emma looked at Killian, she couldn't even form words. Killian put his hand on hers. "Did you know at all?" Emma shook her head.

"I had no idea. I'm just as surprised as everyone else." Killian sighed as he looked at the floor. "How do you feel about this Killian?" He looked at Emma. Emma locked eyes with her pirate. "I couldn't be more happy that you are with my child."

Emma looked at him in surprise. "Really?" she asked. Killian nodded. "Why wouldn't I be? My beautiful wife is with my child. We wanted to start a family together. And I think that Henry wouldn't mind being an older brother to the child. Aren't you excited about our child Emma?"

Emma looked at the floor and back at Killian. "I couldn't be happier. But I am so afraid." Killian looked at her with confusion. "I would never leave you. You are not alone in this." Emma looked at him.

"If I had that fear, I never would have married you. I don't fear having this child or you leaving. I know you'll stay. I'm terrified that when our child is born...Pan is going to take it. I can't lose our child Killian, let alone let our child be taken to bring an island and a demon back to life! I can't take it! I won't survive if something happens!"

Killian took his sobbing wife in his arms and kissed her head softly. "Listen to me Emma, nothing is ever going to happen to our child. Pan will never even look at our child. No one will let anything happen to you or our child. We are going to get through this. I'll run that demon through before he even gazes on our child. Please don't worry my love."

Killian looked at her tear streaked face and he wiped the tears with his thumb. Emma smiled and nodded. She laid her head on his shoulder and he allowed her husband hum her to sleep. Killian laid her head down and covered her. He walked back up and looked at the others.

"How is she?" Mary Margaret asked. "She's still in shock. And she's terrified. I was able to get her to sleep." Mary Margaret nodded. She looked at David. "I'm going to watch over her." David nodded.

Regina and Robin walked up. "We are going to go rest for a while." said Robin. David and Killian stayed on deck. Killian sat on the steps. David looked at him. "So you got my daughter pregnant?" he asked.

Killian looked at David. "Yeah, she is carrying my child. And honestly mate I couldn't be happier. But I'm just as terrified as she is." David dropped anchor and sat next to the pirate. "What are you afraid of?"

Killian chuckled. "Well for one thing, I don't know how to be a father. For most of my life all I've known is this ship, and being a pirate." David sighed. "It's a learning experience. You learn as you go. Trust me when Snow was pregnant with Emma, I couldn't be more terrified. Killian looked at David.

And I know that I didn't really get that chance with Emma, I was able to be a good father to both Neal and Emma." Killian nodded. "But that isn't my only fear. I fear that I can't protect that child. I don't want Pan to even gaze on this child. I don't want Pan to be able to take the child and kill the it." David sighed and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Do you really think that any of us are going to leave you hanging? That we won't help you protect this child. That is our grandchild. And we aren't going to let a psychopath make off with our grandchild." Killian nodded.

He looked at David and he nodded. "Thank you." David nodded. Mary Margaret looked at her sleeping daughter. Emma opened her eyes and she looked over at her mom. "Hey mom." She said. Mary Margaret smiled. "How are you doing?" Mary Margaret asked.

Emma sat up. "I don't know. There are a lot of things going through my mind." Mary Margaret nodded. "How do you feel about this?" Emma looked at her mother and she shrugged. She shook her head as tears filled her eyes.

"I don't know what to do mom. I don't know how to protect this child. How can I make sure that Pan won't touch this child?" Mary Margaret sat next to her daughter and hugged her tightly.

"We will make sure that this child is not only loved but that this child is protected. Nothing is going to happen. Because this child has so many that will fight like hell to make sure that it's safe." She looked at her daughter's eyes.

"So please don't worry so much. We are going to get through this. Emma nodded and she hugged her mother tightly. There was a knock on the door. Killian came in. "Hey, we have to go through a portal the demon gave me a spell to put on the ship but I wanted to make sure that you rested."

Emma smiled at her husband's kindness. They all went up on deck and Emma and Regina performed the spell. Before they knew it they were on their way to Storybrooke. They docked and Emma and Regina immediately went to Henry and Roland. Emma sat down Henry and told him the news.

"So I'm going to be big brother again?" he asked with excitement. Emma nodded. Henry jumped up and hugged her and Killian. He was excited. "Don't worry mom. We won't let anything happen to the baby." Emma nodded.

Killian and Emma laid in their bed and Killian was tracing her stomach lightly with his fingers. Emma smiled and looked at him. Killian looked into her eyes and they kissed lightly. They just gazed into each other's eyes.

"I couldn't be any more happy than I am today." Emma nodded. "Me either. I have a wonderful family, a loving son, an amazing husband, and now I have a child on the way." Killian kissed her on the head.

"I meant what I said my swan, nothing will make me leave you and this baby. I will be there for you through it all. " Emma nodded and kissed him lightly on the lips. "Like I said, if I didn't trust you, I wouldn't have married you."

Killian nodded. She rested her head on his chest. "Nothing could make me happier than what I am right now." said Killian. Emma smiled as she closed her eyes. Killian looked at her as she slept.

 _ **'I promise Swan, nothing will ever happen to either you or this child as long as I breathe. I will die for you all. I love you so much and nothing will ever change that. I love you so much.'**_ He buried his face in her long blonde hair and fell asleep holding his swan. For now everything was okay. And they were going to take this one day at a time.


End file.
